The Mysterious Samurai
by naya0412
Summary: With a death of a loved one, and no one to care for, What can Iason do? With him splitting from his group and fighting to stay alive, What can Mugen do? They soon uncover a love that is unreal and true to their eyes. How do they react to what has been found? Well you'll just have to find out. Au, Yaoi (boyxboy) Lemons and Mpreg. Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please no hate.

* * *

Sometimes things can go bad. Hell, it can go worse then it already is. It has been in the worse category for Iason. The death of a beloved pet, Jupiter requesting for him to just forget about his beloved, work piling up, It just hasn't been good. Hm. His beloved. His favorite pet. Riki. His dark chocolate hair and the fire he always gave towards him. Iason snorted inwardly. He never would've thought he would die. Him, Riki. Riki of the darkness. It seemed to good to be true at times. Yes he did have to suck up the pain for missing someone he lov-. Loved. That's one thing Iason always did no matter how much Riki fought with him on a daily basis. That's why Iason still had feelings for him all those years. Yes, it was wrong from Jupiter's commands but..Once you felt how Iason felt.. It would seem unreal.

Currently Iason was feeling anything BUT loving. He was feeling annoyed and irritated. _Very _irritated. He sat tapping his fingers in a rhythm against the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He was watching Raoul as he was tinkering with a new invention. He was _not _in the mood for this at the moment. After waiting 5 more minutes he finally stated,

" Raoul, I suggest you give it up before I fall asleep in this chair waiting for you." Raoul turned to give Iason a icy glare.

"Well excuse me sir, But transporting life forms from other eras is harder then it sounds."

"Well why in Jupiter did you call me here if you didn't know if it worked or not?"

They the started to argue back and forth. Raoul finally let out his anger and hit his hand hardly against a random but. "How about you give it a go Mr. Blo-" He was cut off by a weird man, No a samurai he was.. He was cut off by a samurai. A real life samurai poppped out of mid air and slashed through the controls. Raoul nor Iason cared for the controls at this point, they cared about how a real life person was transported, to their time era! It was astonishing! Before they could even come up with sentences to say the mysterious samurai said, " Where the fuck did that big ass buff guy go? I was about to hand it to his cheating ass!" This Samurai looked around the room, not knowing where he was transported, not like he cared. "What the hell is this?", The samurai said confusingly. He finally turned around and saw the two blondies with two shocked faces. "And who the fuck are you?", He spat angrily.

Raoul and Iason slowly looked at each other at the same time. Bewildered. Iason was the first to straighten himself to his normal self.

"Please, Tell me, What is your name and what time period you came from.", Iason said calmly.

"How 'bout you tell me your name and where the fuck I am."

Iason looked down at his feet and pinched the bridge of his nose. He finally looked back up the stranger with a new found patience and smiled and said, " I am Iason Mink. I am an Elite Blondie on this planet. You are currently in the world of Amoi and the city of Tanagura. So will you now please give us your name, and the time period you came from?" The mysterious samurai stood in a stance with this katana on the back of his neck and his arms on either side. He pondered a bit with it he finally came up with he wanted to say. " The names Mugen, and I come from the Edo Era.", He said smoothly with that one smirk, only he could do.

* * *

A/N: Please give me feedback on how I could make it any better! I'll reply back! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I decided to type this up for you all.

Miyu- Okie dokie! More mugen coming up for you!

* * *

Mugen POV

It was hot as hell today... Too fucking hot. As if things were any better... It had to be hot. Yea Jin and Fuu were gone. We parted ways a while back. I can't believe I miss them. All the things in the word I could do, and I miss them. I was an idiot for even going along with it. Now here I am sitting under a waterfall, feeling the water splash up against me. Looking around this place is kinda boring. Ok now I'm looking at the bare legs. Ok not going to think about Jin now. For some reason, He kinda.. Turns me on. Shaking my head I brush off the thought. I'm not gay. I know I'm not. I sigh inwardly as I get up from my rock. Looking around the whole scenery. The trees, birds, flowing water. I finally look down at me. Broad shoulders. Bushy hair that needs to be cut. A nice flat stomach. My eyes start trailing down but I stop before I think about what I know I'm going to think about. Sighing once more I start to walk through the water towards my clothes.

I keep hearing the branches snap and leaves rustle. Pfft. These must not be good assassins. Sighing for the third time in the past 10 minutes, I hurry and put on my clothes so I can at least look good when they 'kill me'. I pick up my sword and start walking towards the bushes. I'm not in the mood for this, I say inwardly. I mean I like the feeling of blood on me but now, without Jin by my side, it seems like its not worth it anymore. Mmm.. I hear them coming. Drawing my sword, I just stand perfectly still. If they're dumb enough to see that I had my guard down and still come at me, this should be easy. Looks like I was wrong, seems like they're going to give me a speech.

He had a soft spoken voice, yet it was still demanding. "Hey pal..I saw you over in that waterfall.. And I said to myself, 'That has to be the guy that knows how to gamble'-" He paused to look at my confused face. I was in my normal stance with my hands on either side of my katana, behind my neck. He continued, " So pal.. Wanna have a go?" He motioned his hands to the ball and cups at his knees in front of him. I was really contemplating if I should or if I shouldn't. I finally spoke up, "How much for a game?," He smirked at that. He answered my question though, " 50 yen." I immediately sighed at that. I threw my hand in my pocket and dug around. I finally found 50 yen. I almost forgot I robbed that guy earlier. I threw the money at his feet and as soon as it was thrown, it was picked up. I raised my eyebrows at that display. He looked up at me. Fat face, Ugly nose, Guy was probably 6 inches taller. Fat too. I finally put my katana in its usual place, almost forgetting I had it drawn. He motioned for us to sit down. I complied easily.

He then started moving the cups around. I looked closely. I saw how he was moving the goddamn ball. He thinks I'm stupid. I'm not an everyday muggle, you can believe that. I saw where the ball was when he fast as lighting hands stopped. I pointed to the middle cup. He lifted it up quickly, but he brought the cup towards his face. I sat wide eyed. No goddamn way. I saw the ball move under that cup. He then smirked evilly. I looked at his face. Something wasn't right... That's when it hit my mind. It was still under the cup. I just can't see it since its pointed at his face. He really think he could outsmart me?

I drew my sword as fast as he picked up the money earlier. I quickly swiped against his hand. He looked up me with wide eyes. His hand stayed in place but I knew in a few seconds it would- never mind, it just happened. His hand slowly slid off slanted, since I cut it that way. Blood splattered in every way possible. I stepped back. I just got done soaking, no way am I going to get blood on me. I heard the screams. Ehh. Yea I know it hurts, not my fault you cheat. I looked at the hand that held the cup. I knew it. Fucker swiped up the ball quickly. I saw the ball roll casually into the lake. I looked at the man cradling his arm. What a wimp. I guess I should end it know huh? Starting to walk backwards, I saw how far away he was. 'Perfect,' was all I thought. I then started to run towards him. I jumped in air, and did a flip. I was aiming right for him as I was dropping from the air. Then the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Mugen Continued

My eyes were wide. What the hell just happened? I stand here wide-eyed look at what my katana was mangled in. It was a. What the fuck was this? I don't even know what the fuck this is. Sparks were flying everywhere. It took me a second to stop looking at whatever this was and yank my katana out of it. I finally got it out and i looked around the room. It was all white. Last time i saw all this white was... Shit i don't even know. I finally said, " Where the fuck did that big ass buff guy go? I was about to hand it to his cheating ass!" I looked around a little more. "What the hell is this?," I said out of confusion. I finally turned around and saw these two.. Tall guys.. Long hair.. And goddamn they were gorgeous. That may sound gay but... They were stunning. Their hair was.. Yellow? I've never seen that color hair. No. It was golden.

"And who the fuck are you?", I said with anger coming from my voice. I'm pissed off. They guy fucking deserved to die for fucking with me. The two golden haired men stopped and slowly look at each other. The one with the straighter hair got himself together first and finally answered me. "Please, Tell me, What is your name and what time period you came from." Oh hell no. They were going to tell me where the fuck i am now. The fuckers brought me here to start with. I decided to be difficult.

"How 'bout you tell me your name and where the fuck I am." I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. I smirked inwardly. Oh i was going to leave a mark at wherever the fuck i was. He looked up at me and he looked calmer. Looks like i wasn't going to be a nuisance.. He actually smiled. " I am Iason Mink. I am an Elite Blondie on this planet. You are currently in the world of Amoi and the city of Tanagura. So will you now please give us your name, and the time period you came from?" I wanted to widen my eyes at how his voice was filled with such affection. I couldn't do that just yet. I sat and thought about it.. Should i or should i not? " The names Mugen, and I come from the Edo Era," I said in my smoothest voice. I put on a smirk just for good measure. That made both eyebrows go up. He looked at the other 'blondie'.

He finally said," Edo.. You are from earth?" Both men looked at each other with the most crazed expressions. I'm trying to figure out what this earth he was talking about. What is that what i lived on? Eh maybe. The one with the wavier hair ran off towards the phone to talk to people. I guess i _was _special then. The man named Iason put a hand to the side of his face making it look like he was thinking. Very hardly as a matter of fact. We stood like that for minutes until a few more men came in. He finally took his hand off his face and looked at me. I shrugged and walked over to him. I stood infront of him. He was a LOT taller than me. I looked at his golden hair with wide eyes. I finally picked up a bunch and started twirling it around. The men that came in gaped openly at me. The golden curly haired man opened his mouth to speak.

"Iason how-" He was cut off by a raised hand. "Not now Raoul. Anyways, he seems curious." I looked up at him with he said that. I felt less of a man when i looked in his eyes. It reminded me of.. Jin. I picked up more of his hair and started playing with it. That's when he let out a chuckle.

"You're hair is so...So.." He finished it for me.

"Golden?" I nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen it before. Its so luxurious." Both eyebrows raised at the word i said. "What i can't say big words?" He chuckled once more while the Raoul man was still in shock. My stomach rumbled and i finally let go of his hair. I did a big stretch and said, " Well if i'm stayin' here you need to feed me." Everyone composed themselves but they were silent. Finally Iason spoke up, " Well lets not act like this. He is our guest." He glanced at the clock and continued, " Its dinner anyways. We can all eat at the dining hall." Everyone nodded and they started to walk away while i was checking my nails. He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well follow me, You're the one that is hungry." I looked up into his amazing eyes. I nodded quickly and walked directly behind him. And as I walked, I walked with my katana behind my neck, and hands on each side with that one smirk only i could do.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like! And i take anon reviews XD Don't be afraid. Anddd i'll probably post like 3 more chapters today depending on if i'll be nice to you guys :3 haha happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:When you guys review you leave me like \ (•◡•) /

Miyu- Anytime and i'll get mugen to be tamed.

Guests- And yes i'll make him strong.

You know Iason will make sure Mugen is on his best behavior. (we all know Iason XD)

* * *

Iason POV

Our guest has not been well behaved and hes only been here for approximately 8 minutes. We haven't even reached the dining hall and he has already displayed utter filth. Digging in his ears and nose acting like it was normal. I had to stop and tell a random furniture to cleanse his hands. I have never seen such a bitter display is hygiene in my existence. I warned if if did such a thing he would be punished.. _badly. _The only good thing was that everyone was walking ahead of us while he walked by my side. He was still in that same pose only difference was that he was walking. His sword behind his neck, and his hands on each side. Crazy thing is I've only looked at his face, not the article of clothing he has on. Baggy shirt and pants, and a pair of geta shoes, if i do remember correctly. I looked up and saw we arrived. Everyone started to find their rightful seats while i sat at the head. He was confused at the seats and how sat. I motioned our guest 'Mugen' to have a seat beside me. I noticed he still had his little sword on the back. I decided to bring it up.

"So, Mugen, I see you still have your sword on your back. Would you take it off for dinner?" The few elites that were there look directly at him, trying to see if he would do so. He contemplated doing so and he finally complied and handed it to the furniture assisting us.

"Blood needs to cleaned off it anyway," He said nonchalantly. Everyone including me looked up with wide eyes at the warrior. He saw the looks he was given and gave off a confused face. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" Raoul decided to speak up at this time now.

"Blood? Why is there blood on your sword _Mugen._" He said the name with slight confusion. It was a very odd name to hear. Mugen shrugged.

"Guy tried to get over on me," He answered smoothly. He just went to looking at his nails. This was a very strange guest indeed. He didn't have a care in the word. Not like he should. Seems like all he does is kill for a living. Finally our food was set out on the table. While everyone started to pick up their silverware all Mugen did was stare. That arose much confusion. Then he moved his eyes to his plate. His eyebrows scrunched together until i thought they formed a line. I was truly waiting on his response to his food. A couple of heads turned towards him.

"What the fuck is this shit..? And whats the the small portions?," he said. I grimaced at the profanity that was said. He picked up the fork and turned it around in one hand. "Surely you know what a fork is?," I heard one of the elites say from down the table. He shook his head. The elite continued," What did you use where you came from?"

"Chopsticks. And I usually at dumplings and noodles." Mmm... Dumplings.. I heard of that. He turned towards me.

"And i don't eat like a fairy-" he pushed his plate away. "Not gunna eat it." I sighed and messaged my temples. I was going to be nice.. But if he keeps this up.. I don't think I can. I motioned Daryl to come forward. I whispered in his ear to try and fetch something to his liking and in a large amount. I was being as nice as a could today. "Your food will be here shortly."

With that being said, Raoul was clearly caught off guard. He knows that if this was Riki, he would've been punished. I shot him a look as he sat at the other head of the table saying ' Don't worry i'll handle it.' At first i wasn't sure if he believed but he soon settled with it. I heard Darryl's footsteps Come back and i heard a cart. I was most pleased with my furniture. He then started placing bowls of noodles and plates of noodles. Mugen had a bored look on his face, still looking at his nails. When he was done, he bowed and walked away. By this point all elites looked his way. Even i was looking at him with wonder if he was going to eat it.

After a short moment, he picked up his food and started digging in. Literally. I didn't know if i should scold him or not. My fork and knife was long forgotten as it dropped on the table. Everyone looked at him with a bewildered expression. I do not show my emotions threw facial expressions but today... This was different. I estimated 20 bowls gone. Just gone in the bottomless pit that is his stomach. I pushed away my plate. Such behavior makes me sick. When he was done with his last bowl he dropped his chopsticks on the table and let a huge burp and stretched his arms out over the back of the chair. Everyone followed my actions and pushed their plate away. I stood up and gave everyone a _look. _The one i use to give when i had to discipline Riki. Everyone nodded and walked hastily out of the room. I walked over to him slowly. I grabbed my whip with the sharp tip. I hit him with it towards his more sensitive areas. He gasped out in pain and went to throw his hands over where i hit, but i quickly grabbed both.

I then said, "I have tried to be patient with you this evening. By the end of this night.. I don't think you'll be doing such actions again by the end of tonight." I smirked at the look of pain in his face. I went closer to his face.

"You will know who your master is." Yes... He was going to be all mine... And if you think about it, his arms are behind his neck just like how he would stand.. That made me chuckle. Being called master will be fun again.

* * *

A/N: I said i'd post like 3 chapters today. Lemon coming up (¬◡¬). I'll probs have to post a link in my next story because you know how ff is. And then i was thinking of making it an mpreg story later on! Tell me what you think about me doing that. ◔◡◔

Hahah you know what to do. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Loving the reviews guys.

Miyu- I'll probably update all the time since i have nothing to do all day.

Guest- I'll keep it in mind! I'll try and push it in the story. I like getting suggestions you guys!

Ali- -salutes- I'll make the chapters long :)

Justice- Thank you :D

* * *

Mugen POV

This guy is fucking crazy. Bringing me to wherever the hell i am? A hitting that whip over my penis? This guy is crazy! But i can't keep but be turned on by all this.. I've always been the one to take girls or whatever. But now it was the other way around. He was dragging me by the arm to his place or whatever. He won't let me touch myself. I need such a release. He's being sexually frustrating right now. I've never had to wait on getting my sexual desires met. Girls fell for me. This wasn't fair. I just.. I just want to go home. I look up and see were in an some box that moved. We must be getting close. My penis was hard and throbbing. It was painful. We got to the destination and he took me by the arm again.

I was thrown on the bed. I reached down to touch myself again but he just whipped it. Goddamn it. Why does he have to be like this? He smirked at the sight of me in need of sexual attention bastard. Hes just...Staring at me. He finally sat on the side of the bed while i clawed at my hair. I heard him say something. I can see or hear straight. This is the worse fucking situation i've gotten into. I mutter a 'huh?' to him so he can repeat himself. He shot me a cold look for not hearing him at first, but it soon turned soft.

"Stay right here and don't even think about touching yourself. If you do, you'll get more then what is coming to you." I nodded my head so hard. The quicker i listen, the quicker i can cum. I saw how he purposely slowly walked out the room. He knew i was in sexual pain. I looked down at my literally throbbing penis and put both of my hands in mouth so i can keep my thoughts away from my penis. I let out such a womanly squeal. Gosh can he hurry up? I hear his footsteps, but where is-. Oh. It was imagination... Hes sitting right there.. On the side of the bed with this thing in his hand. He saw the confusion in my face and started to explain. " This is a pet ring, meaning i now own you. Meaning i am your master-" He stopped to look at my face. I didn't give a damn at that moment, I just wanted to cum.

He continued, "If you try and leave, this will alert me. But you won't be going anywhere for a while. Also.. I can control it so you can feel pain.." Now that got me confused, wasn't i already in pain?

"What do you mean?" He raised both eyebrows quickly.

I'm guessing he was surprised i didn't curse. He moved his hand to my throbbing area. I openly gasped just by the touch. Since his hand was closer to me, I saw what looked like a ring? He saw my face and continued. He yanked my pants down and my penis popped out. Once more his eyebrows raised, but this time in amazement. He started to roll it down on my throbbing area. I gasped out in utter bliss when it tightened around me. I was still biting on my hands. He then moved to take off my shirt. I was still in a daze from him putting the damn ring on. I was naked, feeling the satin sheets on my bare skin. He stood and walked to the nightstand beside this huge bed. He slowly took off his gloves and other small things. I was just staring at his golden hair at the moment. He took off one belt and i saw as his shirt and pants fell down gracefully. He turned towards me and I just sunk in how amazing his body looked. I then looked down and saw 'him'. He towered me. Of course girls loved me for mine but that... It would makes girls cower in fear. He saw where my eyes were and raised an eyebrow. I looked away. Goddamn it. Why is he doing this to me? I looked up at the ceiling and felt the bed dip down while he got on. Then he brought his hand to my face and forced me to look at him. His eyes are amazing. He forced his lips onto mine. The first few seconds I was caught off guard but soon melted in the kiss.

He broke the kiss and brought his hand to my member. He pumped once and i was almost ready to cum just from that. I was shivered from all the pleasure. He stopped and i whined when the feeling was gone. he moved his hands all around my body. I couldn't take it. I..I was just going crazy. His hands rubbed my smooth hairless legs.. He placed kisses on my neck. I couldn't take it.

"P- Please.. Please..," I muttered with pain in my voice. He was driving me crazy in all the right places..

"I don't think i heard you.. What do you call me?" Ahh the damn bastard. What was i suppose to say? Didn't he say master earlier? Goddamn it... I didn't want to but at the same time i needed to..

"P-Please..Master... Make _love _to me." He smirked with triumph and shock. I closed my eyes and was waiting for something to happen. But instead of a pain to my entrance i felt something wet am amazing. I couldn't hold back my yelp. He knew what to do. He twirled and moved his tongue in every way. I want him to touch my penis but this felt better. He looked up at my face, still licking. He moved his hands from the ankles of my feet and slid them up slowly to my penis.

I swear I was about to let go but his voice prevented me from doing so, "If you release yourself, I will get Darryl to harden you again and you won't be able to touch or make yourself release." I started biting on my bottom lip. Goddamn it why is he doing this. He pushed my legs over his shoulders to get a better access. I was howling with joy. Suddenly it stopped. I was going to cry from something not being there but soon i felt something small slide inside me. I looked down, my legs still up at his neck, but what replaced his tongue was his two fingers. He started off slow but i rammed my hips down so he could get the message. He chuckled slightly at that. He quickened his pace ten fold. I couldn't believe this. This was really happening. He started to slow down but i didn't care. At least he was still moving.

He continued this for a couple more minutes until he knew i was ready. He yanked his hands out of me. He forced me to look at him. "You are MINE. Remember that. Ok Mugen?"

I widened my eyes when i heard him call me by my name and not pet. I nodded with tears in my eyes pleading for him to continue. He bent down a gave me a short but fulfilling kiss. He set himself in place and slowly but forcefully slid into me. I thought my eyes were about to roll to the back of my head. He started off slow. He set his head in the crook of my neck getting faster at each thrust. I was seeing more and more stars. When he looked down and saw that i was enjoying it, he went at an inhuman speed. I couldn't even move that fast. I saw in his face he was about to cum. We were both about to. He bit his lip as i felt it coming.

He let out a quiet grunt. I on the other hand was about to scream at this pleasure. Then it happened. All i saw was a blissful color of white. Nothing but white. Yes.. The lights were off.. It was dark but i saw white... And this golden hair. I looked up and still saw him moving. Hell.. _I _wasn't complaining one bit. It made my orgasm last longer. I looked at his amazing eyes.

Then he finally reached it. He had a pleasurable smile on his face then his eyes widened and he pulled out. I saw his seed spill out on my chest with mine. I saw it mix together in harmony. I looked up and he had a look a relief on his face. He was telling me something but i didn't care. I was still trying to get over my after glow. He let out a loud breath. He leaned down and gave me a long honey filled kiss. I kissed back with all my might. No one made me feel like that. No one. After his lips met mine.. All i could do is close my eyes and go to sleep with a smile.

* * *

Iason POV

I genuinely smiled when i saw the look on his face. My pet.. My.. My Mugen.. I happily sighed. I looked down at his chest filled with our love. I slowly moved both hands to his shoulders. I saw how handsome he was.. His shaggy brown hair.. I smoothed by hands to go under him. My left hand to go in the middle of his back, my right to go to his bottom. I lifted him slowly until his head was on my chest. I could hear light snoring. I smiled at this. I turned around on the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I held him as if he were a baby with his legs drawn all the way up to his cute. 'How cute', I thought to myself.

I slowly placed my finger on a button waiting Darryl's arrival. As i waited i started walking to the bathroom. Just as i was walking to the door Darryl came in. He paused for a second to take in the sight of me cradling him with such comfort and naked. I shook his head and hurriedly opened the door to the bathroom and went to run the bath water. I walked slowly making sure not to wake him. I sat on the edge of the tub and watch Darryl pour soap in. When the water stopped running he went to the other room to get a rag. I slowly slid in still not wanting to wake him. I looked over at Darryl who couldn't process the image correctly. I snapped my fingers to make him get out his trance. Hm.. Yes it was an odd sight. I didn't even do this with Riki. He was about to move some bubbles around to he can start cleansing us but i held a hand up to stop him. His face was something you'd want to get a picture of. Then i held my hand out for the rag and pointed to the soap. He did so with wide eyes.

"Tonight was a rough night for him. Maybe worse then one with Riki." I didn't know eyes could get wider. A night _worse _then Riki's must have been terrible. He nodded understanding. He went to the closet to pull out two towels and placed them near the floor for us.

"And make sure there are night clothing for me and him. When I'm done clean up after and your services will be done for this evening." He was going to comment, but he shook his head obeying me. Once he was gone I looked at my Mugen. I started to pet his hair and he rubbed up on my chest even more like a little kitten. My lip turned up even more that the sight. I reached over to the bottle of soap and poured a generous amount to my hand. I wet his hand and started scrubbing his scalp. Right now, he was the only thing that mattered.

I went to start washing his chest and his bottom. I sighed at his gorgeous face and quickly cleansed myself. I emptied the tub out and turned on the shower head removing anymore suds remaining on us. I stepped out and picked him up in a towel, placing it around his shoulders. I then skillfully moved him to my left arm holding up all his weight while quickly wrapping one around my waist. When i was done i placed both of my hands on his bottom and rested my head on his walking slowly to the bedroom, drying him along the way.

I saw Darryl put clothing out for us. I laid him on the bed while picked up the silk pants, underwear if he even wore them, and a long sleeved shirt. I placed it all on him with care then i quickly did the same for me. I lifted up the covers slowly putting him under and joining him. I placed his head on my chest, encircling my arms around him, and tangling our feet together. I pet his now soft hair. It wasn't in a puffy mess anymore. It was laid back smooth hair. I smiled. It looked like mine from how straight it was, and it almost came down to his shoulders. He looked amazing in the moon light. This.. Was my Mugen.. I hate to say it but he may be a lot more special. I can think about this things later. I place head close to his, snuggling him. This.. Was _mine. _And no one could have him. He was _MY_ Mugen.

Always and forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it :D I made it a bit longer (i think i did) And i just remembered that i haven't said this yet. I don't own it (but i wish i did) Also tell me if i have any errors. I love you guys. Muah!xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Hey Hey! I can't Keep myself away from updating. Im glad everyone is loving the pairing. And i love suggestions! (Makes my life easier to be honest XD) But i will take all suggestions, I don't care if you're a guest. Don't think i won't read reviews, Its really whats making me going. I really have a folder in my email just for you guys! And i won't have Iason treat Mugen like Riki. I was thinking of treating him better. So read and enjoy. Muah!

* * *

Iason POV

Opening my eyes exactly like I do every morning, at the exact time instead of just seeing a pillow, i see brown. I scrunched my eyes trying to figure out what it was. Thats when it clicked in my brain. Mugen. I met the mongrel yesterday and i've treated him so well. Yes i may have gone overboard on the whipping but, how can he learn from his mistakes? A smile grew on my face thinking of last night. I don't let out moans or grunts during sex, but that was amazing. I moved my head back so i could see his entire face. I smiled at his now straight, shoulder length hair.

Well, almost shoulder length, but still it was pretty long. A part in the middle and hair just spilling over his face. It actually looked like mine but i wish for him not to have the hair on his left to put behind his back like mine. I want both sides of his parted hair to fall down over his shoulders. I took the hair behind his left ear to fall down in front of his shoulders. Hm.. Or maybe something different. I'll just have to see what he prefers. Smiling to myself watching his chest rise and fall, him still in my arms. I sighed knowing he would still be asleep for a while longer. I'll just stay here for the day. He was very much so worth it. Mmm no... Jupiter will want to know why a pet ring was activated in my name. I hesitantly let him go tucking him back in the sheets softly and carefully. I decided to hurry about my business so i can come home and see to it that my pet has gotten use to everything.

As soon as i was finished fixing my hair, i heard a beep come from outside the door. I sighed, I knew it was Jupiter wishing to see to see me at once. I walked out the room taking one last glance at my sleeping pet. Just seeing that brightened me. I turned o walk out and press a small button on the wall reveling a screen with text on it. I quickly read the text that was before me.

'Iason, I do wish to speak to you about the activation of another pet ring. You did not inform me of this. I would say i was displeased with you but i have no information on this situation. Come see me at once, And that is an order.'

All I did was roll my eyes at this. The only thing that could order me to do something and it is a computer? I simply pressed the button shutting the screen not caring to reply. She knows i'll be there soon enough. I started to walk towards the exit before Darryl stopped me.

"Master Iason! Where are you departing to?" I gave a sideways glance and stopped walking. "I have been summoned by Jupiter." A response soon met my ears.

"B-But..What about your new pet? What do i do with him? And shouldn't you have breakfast? You'll be gone al-" I held my hand up to stop him from all the questions.

"I will be back after my meeting with Jupiter. I have to make sure my pet knows the basics of this knowledge. Make sure he is fed. Teach him how to properly hold a fork and knife. Have breakfast out for me once i get back. I expect excellence out of this small task Darryl." He was surprised but nodded his head quickly and ran off to where he was needed. He stared as he saw Darryl run into the bedroom leaving it open. All he wished was for this meeting to go well. I walked in a normal pace wanting to get back to my pet. Hoping on and off the elevators, i was soon there. Steeping inside the room I saw holographic image. I knew what to do. I walked over and stood towards the edge. I knew she was to speak first.

"Explain yourself Iason."

"Hello to you too Jupiter. And explain what?" I could tell that infuriated her.

"Do not play games Iason. I wish to know who you activated the pet ring on."

I sighed know I'd have to tell her. Tell her that i made found my perfect half. "Well if you must know, Raoul made an invention that could transport people from the past. He was transported and he is not my pet. End of story." I wait for her response.

"-..Well why wasn't i told of this before?" She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"It wasn't your concern. It just happened yesterday I didn't know i was suppose to run here like a lost puppy with my tail between my legs to tail you that. And furthermore, I wish to do something to him that you will not approve of, But you will soon after i finish explaining."

* * *

Mugen POV

I opened my eyes abruptly and I suddenly felt alone and empty. I reached over to the other side of the bed and saw no one there. I felt nothing but the sheets. I...I..I wanted him.. I wanted Iason.. But he left me. Just like my mother. Just like everyone else. I sat up quickly since I felt the tears start to stream down my face. I knew he wouldn't stay. He just made me feel good for that one night. I looked down at my body seeing I was in silk pajamas. I knew Darryl probably did since Iason didn't want me for me. He just wanted my body. That when i let all out and started bawling like a child. Of course Darryl came rushing in at the sounds of the cries coming from me. He stood and stared but i let a louder cry to get out of his trance. He rushed over to me to start rubbing my back to try and get my cries to a minimum, but that only made me cry harder. I didn't want him to comfort me. I wanted someone who actually cared for me.

"Wha-Whats the problem Mugen? Please stop crying, your long pretty hair is getting stuck to your face." I only stopped for a second to feel my hair. What happened? I didn't care. I lunged myself at Darryl crying into his shirt. Why did he leave me? Why? Darryl started rubbing my hair and i clenched his shirt still crying. My was a mess sticking to my face. I still didn't understand why he had to leave me? Didn't he care? I was just nothing like I'll always be to someone. I'll just be a number two. The door sliding open i didn't care to look up. Darryl tried to move but i still needed comfort. Then he said.

"Mugen... Iason is here for you. See?"

* * *

Iason POV

Hm..That meeting went smoother then i expected. Jupiter had some issues with it but she soon found out it would that it would be for the greater good. At least it was all over. She also said it would be fine if i miss work for 3 days to get the basic knowledge of the futuristic time for him. I walked in but seeing no Darryl. 'Where in the wo-' My thoughts were ended as a loud cry came to my ears. My eyes widened in confusion. Who in Jupiter was crying was crying? Then i heard it coming from the bedroom. I don't run but i may have sprinted to get there as quick as i could. The door opened at the push of a button and i saw him. Crying. Holding onto Darryl for dear life. I was shocked. Why was he crying? Did Darryl say something? When came in Darryl stopped all advances to quiet him down and tried to get up but he held him.

"Mugen... Iason is here for you. See?"

I stepped forward and saw he was looking but unfortunately his cries did not stop and all he did was hold his arms out for me like a child. Darryl left quickly seeing that it was time for us to be alone. I positioned myself to be sitting up on the pillows with him still crying on my chest. I was slowly rocking him saying sweet nothings in his ear. "Shh... Im here.." After a while he finally stopped crying and looked at me with a quivering lip. I gave him a sad smile but suddenly pulled back and went to the other side of the bed. What was the wrong with him? He was still whimpering and turned his back from me. I slipped off my white boots slowing crawling on the bed to get to my sweet Mugen. I put a hand up to his back and he suddenly jerked his shoulder. He sniffled a bit until he finally talked, "I hate you.." My eyes widened at this. I put my hand down.

"Explain to me your reasoning." He hesitated.

"You left me like everyone else. You don't care. You- You left me and i woke up alone like i always do.. I shouldn't have trusted you."

I opened my mouth to respond but i couldn't. He continued, " I , The notorious killer of my time, Mugen, thought he found love? You could never care for me in anyway. I can't believe i could believe such bulls-... I can't believe i could hear such nonsense. I usually find blood on my skin but i wake up in silk nightwear? I'll be nothing but a nothing to you and i damn well know it." I blinked a couple of times in shock at his words and how he spoke. He sounded nothing but intelligent. It seemed like he put a show all the time. His voice sounded like the blissful drops of morning dew during the sunrise. But another thing was i heard the hurt in his voice. I can't believe i did this to him. I then went over to him and forcefully grabbed him bringing him to my chest and making me lie on my chest.

"I am sorry my Mugen. I left to go speak with Jupiter, My creator. She needed to figure out why i had a pet ring activated. I also spoke with her about things i wish to do to your body. Do not worry. It is nothing that will do you harm, my Mugen."

He scrunched his eyebrows together but he let it go. He just nuzzled into my chest. I pet his hair. "You won't ever have to worry. I'll be here, i promise." He just nodded cutely into my chest.

* * *

Iason Continued

We both took a short nap and it was about 1 pm. It seemed like we woke up together. I smiled when he stretched and his eyes finally met mine. I finally spoke up in our short silence," Are you hungry Mugen?" He only nodded. slowly slid off the bed with him in my arms. He was so fragile. We had a lot of things to discuss about ho 'left' him but that didn't concern me. I just needed to get my Mugen baby fed. Soon after i carried him into the dining area of the penthouse i called for Darryl so he could get us something to eat. I sat him in a chair beside me at the head of the table. Darryl brought the food out quickly. Mugen gave a confused face and picked up the fork. "Mugen, Watch me." Once his eyes were on me i picked up the fork and knife and simply cut into the food on the plate. He nodded slowly and mirrored my actions. He looked over to the cup and i nodded for him to drink. It was distaste on his face at first but he soon melted into it. I smiled. I've been smiling so much in the little amount of time of knowing him. He pushed his plate away when he was done. He looked into my eyes and said, "Iason.. Can I talk to you..?" That poked at my interest f why he would ask to talk but i nodded whisking him back to the bedroom.

* * *

Mugen POV

Iason is something that i could never have thought would happen to me. I learned how to eat with this.. Silverware they call it? It was self explanatory. I shook my head inside but i looked at Iason with shy eyes. He was took handsome. He had raised eyebrows waiting for me to speak.. "I...I.. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it. Its just that so many times that i've thought i found love... Its been fake. They're gone to next day. When i saw you left me.. I thought i was just a sex toy to you and that you didn't care.. Im sorry for being so foolish.. Im-Im sorry.. Ever since my mother left me when i was younger everyone else followed her lead and left me too.. I was so scared that you did too.. " I went straight for Iason and held on to his chest not caring if i was less of a man for this constant crying. I knew he wouldn't care but i did.. But as long as he kept it a secret, i was fine with being his little Mugen..

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Oh and im gunna do a Raoul x Iason FF soon.. I saw there were none and im just like oohhh my goshhh people who love that couple must be like going crazy since there were no stories! I'll be happy to be one of the first. :D I'll post it soon enough. MUAH love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry i didn't post another chapter yesterday as requested of me. And another party pooper thing... I won't be able to really post until like Monday. D; I have to meet some people, blerg. I really enjoy creating this story and coming up with ideas and taking suggestions! I can't do i as much right now.

Hoshi- Goly! That was a long suggestion but i like it. :D(I like all suggestions)

Justice- Thank youu

Stargirl- Dont have a nose bleed D; -hands tissue-

And thanks for all the support, Happy reading!

* * *

Mugen POV

These past couples of days have been a joy. Yes i have been going through strict re-training even though it wasn't hard. Iason was just being a jerk. Oh well. I can tell he is doing it out of love. Yes, love. I can tell how he feels for me just by looking. I glanced at the clock. Iason had a meeting with Jupiter on doing something to my body. I was concerned but i knew he wouldn't hurt me. I glanced up at the clock again then shrugged. He must be late from the meeting. I got up and started walking to the balcony feeling the trail of my shirt on my back. At first i refused but after a few hits from the paddle and Iason assuring me i wasn't going to look ridiculous, I wore it. It had long sleeves and i felt the silk. It felt like another skin that it was so comfortable. It had a gold sash while the rest of the dress was black to compliment Iason. He said it was only to wear around the house. Apparently we had to dine with Raoul a couple more elites. He promised he would have an outfit that looked like his without the huge shoulder pads and a longer trail at the back. He got my whole facial hair waxed except my eyebrows. The fucking loving bastard. I looked out over the railing of the balcony and saw all the different colors. I sat down and watch through the rails, i mean, it was wide enough. Iason is here.. I can sense it.. I didn't even flinch i felt his long arm stretch to put his hand on my shoulder.

"What is on your mind Mugen baby." I was about to reply but i heard baby. I turned slowly to look up at his face.

"Baby? Thats a new one." He smirked and extended his hand to help me up. "We are not going out to dine tonight. Jupiter moved up our plans for you to today." I was still confused. Should i trust him? I guess he saw my face and said quickly, "Come to the bedroom. I'll tell you all about it my baby." I didn't even respond before he picked me up without effort. It showed he loved me but this was getting kind of weird sometimes. Soon after we were in the bedroom. I was going to ask what we were going to do when lifted the shirt up and put his hand on the ring. I saw a quick bright light go through my eyes. What was he doing? Why was he taking it- Oh my god. He slid the ring off slowly just to toy with me. I looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. I started getting hard. Fuck that small contact felt good. I felt kinda weird down there without it on. I saw him move to pick something out of his pocket and take off the top. He slid off one glove and poked a finger in and took it out observing the amount on his hand. It was... A gold color? What was he doing? Propping my legs up he stared into my eyes, "I will tell you later love. I am sorry if this will hurt you." He said it with such apology when it wasn't even done.

After he saw that i heard he rammed his finger inside of my entrance. I bit down on my lip to let the pain and the pleasure go away. He looked up at me and said, "We are almost done. I am sorry love." He kept putting his finger in the jar and ramming it inside of me. Soon after it was all gone and my face was filled with pain. He sighed with remorse but smiled. "I bet you are wondering what i'm doing..." I nodded fiercely. "I talked with Jupiter and we agreed on making you an elite.."

* * *

Iason POV

I knew he was to be surprised. Hell, I was even surprised when Jupiter agreed. I had to finishing telling him all this stuff about everything though. "Don't try and push out the Gel. It is transforming you as we speak. It should soon sink in the next few moments into the rest of your body so you don't feel it in your anal captivity." I glanced at his very hard on member. I sighed knowing we couldn't make love at this moment. I pressed the button on the nightstand signaling Darryl in. 20 seconds later he ran in here. I picked up Mugen quickly placing him on my lap and putting my hands under each side of his thighs to show Darryl access to him. Darryl was of course was caught off guard by this but soon went to doing what he was needed for. Mugen threw his head back in pleasure as Darryl started sucking his hard-on. He nuzzled my chest with the back off his head whimpering in pain from the Gel, but also in fulfillment with the oral sex going on. Mugen didn't last long like i knew he wouldn't with all the gel still seeping through his body. Darryl quickly cleaned himself up and left. Mugen was still breathing heavily even after the ordeal.

I laid him on the bed letting him fall off into a peaceful slumber. Tucking him in i saw his hair getting longer... I also saw it change from different colors like red, blonde, silver and even green. I knew it could be more colors then that. His body would choose his rightful color soon when the time was right. I sat at the edge of the bed just watching him sleep. He was so beautiful. More beautiful then he would ever know. I suppose i should go tell one of my closest associates, maybe my best friend, of this transformation...

"Sleep well...My baby mugen.."

* * *

A/N: R&R! Im sorryyy its not long loves. Its literally like 11:05 and im mega tired from everything i've had to do today. Sorry :( But i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Guess whos back! I seriously didn't wanna go to meet all those people but i had to. Im just sitting there like, just let me go back home, write fanfiction, and fangirl in peace! It was terrible for me too since i was getting all these ideas. Im glad everyone likes my weird crossover slash. Happy reading!

* * *

Mugen POV

My head was feeling anything but good. I don't even remember what Iason said what he was doing to me. He was a bastard at times but i loved him. I sat up and felt something fucking heavy on my back. The hell was this? Right... I shouldn't be using profanity even in my thoughts but really... What the fuck was this shit? I look around and i saw the entire room was pitch black dark. I reach a hand to go to my back. Was..Was it my hair? No way! I flipped a little over my right shoulder to see as much as i could. It went all the way to my bottom. Something else was weird but i shook it off. I looked over to the other side of the bed. "Iason.." I said a loud not like anymore would hear me. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed i started to get up but sadly fell. I was still sore. Bastard... It was especially hard since i had to deal with this long hair. Throwing the hair over my back i got up again, getting my balance this time. I looked around the room. I ended up staring at my feet seeing that Iason hand his clothes on the ground. Carefully bending over and picking it up and holding it up, i could see that this shirt was very well his. Well yea it was since i had to stretch my arms out wide to even look at it in this dark room. But why was it on the floor? Iason was never like that. I shook my head slipping on the large shirt. I button up a few buttons from bottom to top just enough so you couldn't see my bottom or my other private area. Funny thing was it already came to the very top of my knees. I even found a pair of white bunny slippers Iason bought when i complained my feet hurt

Slowly walking to the door i was really thinking about where my lover was. Ugh and every time my feet would hit the ground it would send pain up through my legs straight to my groin. Damnit Iason... I finally got to the door that I learned could open up my pressing something. This future was pretty cool even though i just started getting use to it. I press the button and started roaming out around the loft. Hearing voices towards the location. Looking at my feet i see the ears of the bunny bouncing up and down. I chuckled... Iason.. My sweet Iason.. Finally getting to the the door entrance all laughter and jokes stopped.. All eyes were on me while mine were on my lover. Iason.

* * *

Iason POV

Gosh Raoul was in a very jittery and excited mood. I didn't question it since today we were all feeling well. Work was very much so ahead, the city was in order (more of a problem for me), and well... I don't know. It was just a day to be happy. Even Orphe and Aisha were here laughing. It was a rare to see the few of us joking around like we didn't have a care. I look up to catch on Raoul telling one of his 'world famous stories'. "- And then i swear on by far everything thing that can be sworn on-" He had to pause to laugh making us all laugh then he continued, "I don't even think i can finish now." This time i let out a slightly louder laugh. This was a truly splendid night. I don't think i have ever laughed like this ever. Then Aisha stopped laughing. I looked towards his face to see what was the matter when i followed his eyes. Mugen... I..I.. His hair. He looked incredibly cute. He was wearing a shirt that was too big on his body and the white bunny shoes. He was wearing all white and his hair was... Silver... I.. Between the hair, my shirt, AND slippers, I thought i was about to die by his beauty. His features looked even softer than before. I could tell his hips and bottom were considerably bigger through my shirt. All the hair on his body was silver. For example, His eyebrows. Amazing. He was leaning on the entrance of the door staring at me. The eyes didn't change.. But they were overflowing with perfection. Even with his soft features he still looked like a strong man. His skin got a litter lighter but he still had that rich skin color. I love that about him.

It seemed like forever that i was taking in his look but it was really just a few seconds. I stood up so fast and started walking quickly to him. As soon as he was in my arms with his head resting on my chest my hands went straight to his wonderful hair. Silver that means.. But Raoul spoke up before me " Silver hair? That means...You could very well take Iasons spot at running the city." Yes that was the reality of it. It was crazy how hair color could run out way of life. Mugen seemed unfazed about it and just snuggled into my arms for a few seconds until he finally replied and looked up at me, "Iason i do not wish to take your leadership role and i do not wish to be treated with higher respect then you. I am content with being your elite lover. Ok?" I was silent until he spoke again.

"When i ask you something you do have to answer right?" I nodded.

"Ok then, did my request not mean anything to you?" Right then and there, i chuckled. He was ordering me to stay as we were. Mugen is too much at times. I smiled at my baby and his stubbornness. Yes i was going to have to report back to Jupiter of his transformation and his decision, but not right now. I was enjoying the company of OUR fellow elites. I smiled leading Mugen to my chair sitting down then placing him on my lap. I saw Raoul staring. I know he was still trying to accept that fact that i am with him but he can get that done later. His weird stare soon turned into a smooth smile. I guess today was really a good day.

"So do you want me to finish my story?"

* * *

Sorry if its not long its like 1:44 in the morning for me. R&R loves!


	8. Chapter 8

I was just on netflix and i decided to get off and read reviews since i was basically watching my life away, and i saw that everyone wanted me to to update so yaaayy updating time! Happy reading.

* * *

Mugen POV

So apparently i'm an elite. I didn't believe it at first but Iason put me infront of the mirror. I couldn't believe it. Hell Iason couldn't either. And then i am at a higher level then Iason. But the thing is, I don't want to be treated higher than Iason. Iason has worked hard to keep everything in order and just because he puts a gel inside of me, I am higher then my love? You can treat me as the same level as him, i'm fine with that. But don't treat me as if i was doing it as long as he has. I am no where near his power. Oh gosh you can believe that after last night. I think he just likes making me sore or something. He is gone like always. I think he has to talk to Jupiter or whatever the go and work. I do a big sigh turning on my back stretching my legs and flopping them around. I'm so bored. Bored bored bored. Wait hold on hold it. I sit up quickly with this thought. So if i was higher then Iason and the other elites, doesn't that mean i practically run the city with him? I can get anything i want right? I don't have to listen to Iason and stay in... Right? Quickly i run to the bathroom and turned to the left to go to the very big walk-in closet. I shake my head at all of Iasons' stuff. I swear he was such a female at times. I move over to my small area. It was still kinda growing especially now since i'm an elite. Picking up a simple outfit, bodysuit with wide legged pants and a simple pull over. I'd add accessories later. Quickly putting on the bodysuit i go to put on the pants. Aw damn it... They wont come up. I mean.. My hips did grow considerably bigger. No i am not going to have Iason or Darryl buying me clothing. I liked this fashionable outfit. Apparently it came from 'Earth' in the past. What year was it? Something with two thousand.

I shook my head with my thoughts heading back to putting these pants on. How the hell do i i... Duh.. "Darryl! I need your help right now! Its important!" I want to say 40 seconds later he runs in with his chest heaving up and down. "What is the matt-" He stopped to sink in the sight. I was lying on the closet floor with my legs up and my hands on the loops of the white pants. I gave a nervous laugh and chuckle but i turned serious implying that i need help. "Oh my.. I see..." He chuckled a little and helped me to stand.

"Brace yourself now."

"What do you-" All the wind was literally knocked out of me when his foot was on my back and he stretched the pants back and in a quick motion lifted them up to my waist. "S-Shit Darryl!" I stopped myself from correcting him when i saw myself. Gosh i was cute. And it literally came up to my waist. I turn around looking at my bottom. That was certainly bigger. Looking around the floor i found some simple white slide in shoes. What did Iason say these where.. Vans? I shrugged and got Darryl to find the shirt i picked out. Putting it on i look in the mirror again. I decided to just put on a card-igan? Yea.. Now what do i do with my hair? I don't want to wear it down, its too long for that. I end up just throwing it into a high and perfect bun. Not a hair out of place... Thanks to Darryl. Adding some simple white studs... I was.. Quite adorable like always. I mean wearing all white with splashes of gold hell yes i looked cute. I looked towards Darryl. I added a pair of Rayban sunglasses to finish the look.

"Darryl. Im heading out. I'll be back soon so don't worry about me."

* * *

Mmhm i certainly turned heads. I ended up taking Darryl with me on our little 'walk'. I mean yes i could hold my own while walking down the street but this was annoying. I didn't feel like punching every guy and woman that went for me. Thank god for Darryl. I was too tired anyways. I probably would've been better if Iason didn't making love to me like it was going out of style. Hm... What to do.. I could go shopping. I can buy anything i want or i could just get it for free. I shrugged at the thought and noticed Darryl stopped fighting people away and we were walking in silence.

"Would you like to go shopping Darryl? I need a lot more clothes and you do such a good job."

"I..I... Really? Are you sure i mean ye-" I held up a hand to stop him. He was a sweet kid with good intentions but his mouth could go a mile a minute.

"It is settled then, Were going shopping. But first... Lets go here." I pointed up to the adult shop we were passing by. We should probably leave this... This place of filth but eh. They have better stores. I saw his face heat up when he saw where I pointed. I just smiled opening up the door. We were met by a very... Interesting looking female... Rings in her lip? Mmm.. Didn't know that was in style.. She was reading what i think was a erotica book, judging by the cover. She didn't even look up and greeted us with a dull expression.

"Hello and welcome to Sweet Sensations. Don't break anything and leave me alone." Well wasn't she sweet? I wasn't expecting her to get on her knees and bow to me but if you work at a store, shouldn't you at least talk to the customer or at least acknowledge them? Right? I smirked at her. I was just going to toy with her to see the reaction i was going to get.

"Well you are just so sweet. But you said for us to leave you alone, What if i need help trying to find what i want?," I said in my most seductive voice. I was trying to be like Iason but failed. Oh wait no i didn't. As soon as those words left my mouth her head popped up. Of course she was going to be fake and try and slide a smile on me.

"Oh-Oh! I am so sorry sir. You're that new elite! You're like a god! You have no idea how sorry I am! Please le-" I put my hand directly in her face to shut her up. Word got out that quickly? I am basically a god? I snorted at her words loudly.

"Do not give me that. You were just a cold bitch a second ago. Hm. How fake of you." We all know i got a scowl but it didn't stay on because i gave her a cold look back. I got that from Iason. I just smiled after.

"So you going to help me or not?"

"But... Elites dont.." She stopped herself and nodded quickly.

"I was thinking something with lace. Nothing white since i wear it daily... And oh yes.. I've always wanted to try one of those toys up there."

She just nodded and ran off to get what i wanted. She came back and i stood in the exact place waiting. She just held up a few and nodded. I wasn't trying to stay in an adult store. I _am _an elite. I can make that type of reputation. Oh well they'll just have to get use to it because when it comes to love making... Mmm Iason is the best. I pointed to something on the shelf and she quickly got it.

"Would you like to try on the outfits or..?" I waved my hand meaning to hurry up. I felt like if i stayed longer my clothes wouldn't be white. They looked my size, even if they weren't i have Darryl. She started putting them in the bag and i hurriedly placed a card on the table.

"Take how much more out to keep you quiet from me being here." She just nodded and started typing. I started bouncing my head to the music being played in the store. This was a pretty good song. Hm hmmm. Oh yea Darryl was with me. I looked over seeing him staring at my shoes. Ha i bet he was embarrassed. Finally she handed me back my card. How much did she even take. Oh. She gave me a receipt. Meh i could work with 1000 gone. I just smiled and walked out the store with a finger over my mouth.

"Our little secret..."

* * *

Darryl ended up counting only 12 bags. I shrugged. I wasn't trying to go on a spree. Yea i got him some stuff. He deserves it though. Now i was just waiting on Iason to get home. My hair was still in a perfect bun. See now that was why Darryl was amazing to me. He always had everything that i needed and it was perfect. Right now i shouldn't be thinking of him. I should be thinking about the handsome man that should be walking through the door soon. I smiled when i thought of what his reaction would be like when he saw me. Right now i had on a black lace see through nightie that stopped at the top of my knees with matching underwear. Now the underwear... It was .. Very..Small.. I just know Iason was going to like it. He likes to see my body and all my features. I was waiting for him as i was propped up on a pillow above the covers. The bed was perfectly made. It seems like it just added on to my sensual look. My legs folded on each other and i stared at the door waiting for him. My head resting on my arm that was lying on pillow. My body that was sitting up.. Moonlight on my body.. Yes everything was perfect. Just for him.

I heard him walk through the front door. Waiting for it.. Oh no wait. Hes getting his usual glass of wine. _Now _he should be coming in. Yup I was right. His eyes were definitely wide at the site. I just gave him a normal smile. Oh he is loving my outfit. He walked over slowly and placed his glass on the night stand and started to get on the bed while slipping his shoes off. I smiled again but wider this time.

"Welcome home love.."

* * *

Iason POV

Today was... I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was alright. I got all the fire from Jupiter when she found out about his status. I was even surprised. But something wasn't right. I thought his hair would go red and that would be the end of it, not silver. Something should be found out but not now. Anyways after I told her his wishes of not ruling anything or being higher than I, She calmed. Thank god Mugen was a smart man for not being arrogant. But he knew better even though I didn't own him. I was currently on my way to see him. I also heard that he went out today. And i also heard that he got quite the amount of attention. I'm glad he was smart and let Darryl go along with him, I knew he was still sore. Oh well, sorry not sorry. Ugh i let out a large sigh. I was finally home. I started walking in and noticed a lot of bags and raised a eyebrow. I see he likes to shop. I got Darryl to get me my normal glass of wine. I was surprised Mugen wasn't here to greet me. Then I noticed a new outfit on Darryl. I smiled at this and started walking to the room. Only Mugen... I pressed the button as I always did and it opened slower then usual. When it fully opened I almost dropped my drink. Its just the way his hair was pulled up, the outfit he was wearing, and the moonlight on his amazing body. Shit. I don't use profanity but this is a proper time to. I slowly walked over to my prized jewel. I put my glass down and got on the bed kicking my shoes off. He did it all for me.. I couldn't stop and take my time to tease. I went straight for his lips kissing the plump moist things. He was probably perfect. I went to take off my clothes then leaning back to admire his amazing body. You know that didn't last because the seconds after looking at him his clothes were off.

"Mmm... You did this all for me baby?" He just nodded giving me a shy smile while biting his lip. I just chuckled at him putting us both under the covers. After that.. I went and did what i do best to and for him. I went down to his nipples licking, sucking and even biting them. He let out many moans from just that picking up all my hair holding it up in a ponytail. "I'll just hold in up a bit." I looked up and nodded and noticing his perfect bun.. 'Not for long..' I thought. I smirked getting back to doing what i was doing. I was going down lower and lower and soon my hair was let go as i heard his head fall into the pillow with pleasure. I wasn't going to tease him anymore. I sat up and positioned myself between his legs and started ramming him, not caring at the moment if he hurt. Yes of course he was in pain for a second, i saw it on his face, but it wasn't there for long. He was moaning in pleasure with his head rolling around the many pillows we shared. I swear every time we made love it was amazing. Didn't matter if we were tired, bored, or angered at each other. Sex was sex and with the both of us it was amazing. I then turned around on my back turning him so his back was on my chest. Lifting his legs up behind mine and placing my hands right behind his thighs holding him up. I know he was shocked at first by the strange position but melted into me putting his head back on the side of my neck.

Right at that moment when i felt him get comfortable again, I starting moving my hips upwards slamming into him with much force. I could tell this position was driving him crazy with the angle he was getting penetrated in. Every single thrust he was left shaking. I wanted him to know who can give him this pleasure and who can't. "Who is making you feel like the only person alive?" He grunted in response. That made me frown a bit. I just slammed into him harder.

"Ok! You are! Only you can make me feel like this! Just..Right there.." He left out a yelp when i hit that one spot.

"Come inside me. Don't move." My eyes widened.

"Love I..I can't. I'll explain later.." I ended up just hitting his spot a few more times with great force so he could forget about it. He let out a content sigh when he came. I pulled out and let out just as him. I let go of his thighs and he came tumbling down on my back. Turning him around, I placed my lips on his just savoring the feel of him. I pulled the covers up over both of us and feeling him rub against my chest. I smirked seeing his bun now looking less than satisfactory. I placed my lips on his head. Every single time we made love, I think a planet blew up. Just when i thought that i swore he could read minds

"We need to stop making love so much because we can be destroying planets and we don't know." I chuckled loudly at him.

"That may be true but it is worth it."

* * *

Betcha weren't expecting that lemon ◔◡◔ . Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Why does it seem like every time I update its like late a night or early in the morning? But anywhooo here you go :D Happy Reading!

* * *

Mugen POV

I'm so tired. Gosh i'm tired. I just wanna roll around in the sheets some more and just.. I dunno sleep and cuddle. Now I have to go meet with some others elites. I may just be a bitch and say,'You don't tell me what to do since i am higher than you'. I wasn't going to go THAT low. And besides, I was going to get back at Iason. He even left to go do something 'briefly'. The bastard needs to be back in like 20 minutes though or we'll be late for our own party. I really hate crowded areas. At least the people won't be rowdy since they are upper class. It'll probably just be quiet with talking and drinking, then we eat, talk a little more, then they leave. That seems about right. Oh i swear to god if my hair doesn't get untangled. To hell with it, i'm calling Darryl in.

"How may i-" He literally stopped as soon as his eyes were on me. I had two hair brushes stuck, and i mean STUCK, in my hair. Then i heard a laugh. I just sighed and put my head on the bathroom counter. I do not want to stay there for long. Finally Darryl stopped laughing and went to brushing my hair out. I got him to put it up into my normal tight bun like last week. It was much more manageable this way. I waved him off so i could finish getting ready. Walking into the bathroom i saw what i was going to get as soon was i walked in. Iason hand-picked it for me and it was even lying on the white plush chair in the middle of the closet. It was kinda of like his just without the trail and the shoulder pads. And wide legged pants. Gosh that would really weigh me down. Oh and i wasn't going to be wearing those god awful shoes they wear. I swear, give me like 4 hours and i could really change their wardrobe. Quickly putting on the outfit and lacing up my boots with a slight heel, i was pretty much ready. I just had to re-wash my face and cleanse my teeth. When i was done with that i walked out to the living area waiting for Iason. He got on my nerves with small things like this. Don't you see I don't want to do this? Don't you see i just want to sit on the balcony? Its whatever at this point. I'll live. Tick tock tick tock. Hurry up Iason before i go and take a nap and forget about you. Oh to hell with it, i'll just start walking to the area we were having it in the penthouse. He didn't want me to go in without him. I rolled my eyes at his 'request'. If he gets mad at me he can blame it on himself. I started walking to the other side of the penthouse. I never really go through all the rooms since its so huge and its just a penthouse. I started humming to myself. "Hmm hmm... Cause i need somebody... Who will stand by by me... hmm hmm... Who will always be right there. " It was a really catchy tune from the 'past' that they got their hands on. I think it was called Can you stand the rain.

"Can you stand the rain..." I started swaying my head from side to side at it. It was by some group called New Edition, i'm not sure since i wasn't really listening to Iason since I was drifting to sleep. Feeling an arm reach out and grab my left arm stopped my thoughts. The asshole put their other hand over my eyes and pulled me back. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck," I thought as i was dragged away for a short second.

"Hey asshole what do you-"

"Now now love. Is that someway to greet your most humble lover?" My eyes widened when he took his hands off my face and turned my face to his.

"Damn it Iason! I thought I was going to have to kill you for a second!,"I practically screamed at him. His eyes rolled as he pulled my into a loving kiss to shut me up.

"Ok fine you're off the hook now, but you'll get worse from me now." All he did was chuckle and bring me into another kiss.

"You're a great singer love. And didn't I tell you to wait?"

"You were taking too long." He nodded 'understanding' me. He gave me an up down with my outfit and smiled.

"And i see you wearing the outfit i picked out for you." We started walking engaging in casual talk. We were both standing tall but I had both of my arms wrapped around his left arm.

"So how long do we have to stay? I'm not looking forward to this," I said with much displeasure in my voice. He nodded and responded,

"Not long, no one really like parties anyway. We just set them up because it is expected especially with the pet shows going on with them having intercourse like rabbits. All we do is talk, eat, and sip wine." I was going to ask what he meant by 'pet shows' but he stopped at the doors and turned me to him.

"And you're not wearing any jewelry. I did not want you wearing diamonds so i got you these white earring studs with a matching necklace."

Iason is too much for me at times. It was so gorgeous. And for it to be gold was great. I gave him a sweet short his then we turned back around to the door and he pushed it open making a 'grand entrance'. I was right. All they were doing was sitting in different areas of the room, sipping wine, talking. My kind of party to be honest. Iason waved happily to some he must have known and walked over to his regular group i guess. It was the same people, Aisha, Raoul, Orphe, and Gideon. I guess he liked to keep his group small.

"Well look who finally woke up and brought their lazy self here," Raoul said with a friendly tease to him.

"I would've come earlier but i remembered i had to see your face," Iason shot back. Now that made me laugh out loud with everyone else including Raoul. It seems like ever since I came they've been joking a and enjoy each other.

Orphe spoke up to add on, "Oh Iason you know you love us." And he blinked multiple times and puckered his lips trying to give off a 'i'm a sweetie pie' look. Gosh these 5 were very funny.

"Oh sure I just love the way you messed up a bit of data." That got a 'oohh' from Aisha and Gideon. I swear they play around too much. Orphe flipped his hair in a 'i'm fabulous manner and your thought doesn't count type of way' and looked at his fingers as if he were checking them. He was rewarded many laughs at his actions.

"Alright, alright guys. We should get a glass of wine and talk a little about he new system going up soon," Gideon finally spoke out and said. They all nodded in a serious matter finally getting all their laughs out. I could get use to this.

* * *

Two hours later, dinner eaten, and 8 glasses of wine was great. In my book anyways. Apparently a pet show was about to start with Raoul and Aishas pets. I didn't even know they owned pets, they looked and acted like a couple. I shrugged and looked over to Iason who was talking with the others.

"I didn't even want a pet, nor did Aisha. Mimea and Toren were both gifts from Jupiter and you know how we cannot turn down her wishes. So we just have them for no reason. We have no sex, we don't talk, anything. They just do whatever pets do all day." I raised my eyebrow at this. So... They didn't have sex with their pets? Interesting. Proved my theory a bit more.

"Raoul is right. I hardly ever look Torens way. I would've sold him by now but I was going to wait a little longer. I didn't want Jupiter to think I didn't care for the gift she gave us." Raoul nodded in understanding.

I spoke up," Oh its starting." Pointing towards to stage, the lights started to dim and it started. Fast. As soon as you saw them they went straight into action. I was... Inter- No it wasn't. I personally don't care for watching pets having sex, or fucking was what they were doing. I looked away and so did the others. Gideon rolled his eyes and said,"You know I don't understand why we have these shows when we all just look away at the show during." We all nodded and I got another glass of wine handed to me. Iasons eyebrow rose up.

"Haven't you had like 7 drinks tonight?" I rolled my eyes.

"This makes 9." He shook his head.

"What am i going to do with you?"

"Anything you want and more." We ended up eskimo kissing without knowing until Aisha spoke up.

"Gosh you guys can you get a room?" That got laughs all around. I blushed a bit and laid my head on Iasons shoulder and lifted my legs up. I think i look like a mistress with how i sat beside him. But I don't care. As long as hes mine thats all that matters. The 'show' was finally over. Their pets walked off stage to get cleaned up and came out way. Once they were here I sat up a bit still leaning on Iason. The one i assumed Mimea spoke up since she was a female.

"Master Raoul, did you enjoy our performance?," She said with much excitement to see if she pleased him. He just weakly nodded. We all knew the truth, he just didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. She bounced a little. I saw Toren standing behind looking a little shy. Aisha saw me staring at him with confusion and spoke up for his pet, " This was his first performance. You did well Toren." With that his head popped and smiled. He rushed over to him and sat on his lap and nuzzled his neck. I chuckled at the sight. He and Raoul were and obvious couple but they still had to show love for their pets. Mimea just sat beside Raoul jabbering off about how the show was for her. He just kinda.. Hung his head and listened. I chuckled. This was just a funny night. I saw a couple of pets walk past us and i saw them look at me and whisper some stuff I could hear. "Can you believe that _he _was an elite?" The other girl responded. "I know, he doesn't look anything near where he should be." They were walking slow and were just a foot away. They did not think I couldn't hear them.

I finally responded. "You two, over here." Everyone in out small group looked my way and the girls turned around in shock. "I did not stutter." They walked hesitantly and soon they were here.

"So what did you say about me? You mustn't think that i don't have great hearing skills." One of the girls with dark black hair that was at her shoulders responded. "Well um.. It was nothing." Both my now silver eyebrows went up. "Nothing? So you didn't say 'He doesn't look anything near where an elite should be?', Or am i just hearing wrong?" They were both nervous, I could tell. I chuckled at this and waved them off.

"Go back to your owners. You should know who you are talking about before you do so." They quickly turned around walked off and i turned my head to everyone. I shrugged. Everyone laughed and I turned back and leaned back into Iason. He turned his head towards me and eyes widened. "Did your eyebrow color change?" I shrugged again," I guess i'm still going through the process." He smirked and Raoul went off to tell one of his world famous stories. This was a very good night, but it was going to end better.

* * *

Iason and I were lying on our sides kissing. I swear he was the best kisser.

"You.. know..when..my...eye..brows..changed.. the.. rest.. of... my.. hair.. did..?" He kept giving me kisses in between every word I said. He stopped for a second to process it and went back to it. "Ok..And?" he went back to kissing. I leaned a bit back out of the kiss

"Think about it.. You love my silver hair... _ALL _my hair..." He had to think about it for a second and his mouth went into an 'O' shape and he looked downwards and gave me a lustful smirk.

"All...Of it?" I nodded while biting my lip. He started to kiss me again and rolling on top of me. I let him kiss me for a few seconds before I roll him over and i'm straddling him moving my hips in a sexual way. Mmm... I see hes getting turned on. I leaned my face down to his, "But the thing is... You wont be seeing it.." I rolled off him giving him a quick peck on the cheek turning on my side away from him.

"Night Babe!" And i turned off the light on the nightstand. I told you he was going to get it for making me go without telling me sooner. I took my hair out the perfect bun and said, "Looks like tonight you didn't mess my hair up, I did."

* * *

Yes Yes I know i am very evil but don't blame me, blame Iason! Oh and the Mugen was 'singing' was Can you stand the rain by new edition. Oh and don't be afraid to review. I love all reviews even negative ones. Read and review loves!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm super sorry for not updating guys. I'm in the process of moving/packing and i can't really update. But happily at my new place the internet will be up the day i move in so yayy! Happy reading!

* * *

Mugen POV

I'm bored. Like really bored. I don't feel like going around shopping or meeting anyone. I think Iason is mad at me. Hell i'm mad at myself. I passed up having sex with the one and only Iason. I'll make it up to him later. Meh. Maybe not. I told him I wasn't feeling like going, his fault. I shrugged and started rolling out of bed slipping my feet into my white bunny shoes in a swift, smooth and flipping my hair over my shoulder in the same action walking towards the door. Wow this was great, i'm not sore. I was slouching as I was walking to the bathroom to freshen up. Today is a lazy day or something with my head held low. I put my head on the bathroom counter. To hell with this. I'll just get some mouthwash and call it a day. My arms down low, my head low, and my hair spilling from each side, I don't think I was a pretty sight. I walked casually up to the kitchen, smoothly sat on the bar stool and put my head on the counter. I heard Darryl cleaning something, he probably would be ok with doing some simple stuff for me.

"Darryl, Can you get me some coffee and a apple filled pastry?," I said as dull as possible. I heard Darryl turn around.

"Oh sure would you like som-. Are you okay?" I heard the concern in his voice and simply waved my hand to get him to hurry up. I got up and turned around back to bedroom.

"Add two pastries to that and add vanilla creamer to my coffee." Fuck i'm having a bad day.

* * *

Iason POV

Today was going very smoothly. I must say I was quite upset with Mugen for rejecting me last night but I was tired anyways to make love. I actually took him last night I wouldn't be well rested today. Even though this was a great and smooth day, I did receive some bad news. I was going to have to leave for two weeks to help another planet re-build their defense system or whatever. I wasn't listening during the briefing with the short male. I don't even remember his face. I was walking towards my normal office instead of my other one that processed cases. This one was really for me to boring signatures finalizing things. I was actually looking forward to going to my office. Why? I was going to video chat with my Mugen like I always do. I slowly opened my door feeling the breeze hit me. One thing I liked about my office, the smell. I don't know how but.. It reminded me of Mugen somehow. Wait. Pause. There was another presence in here. No. I can sense a gun aimed for my head. I chuckled. They haven't learned from their last failed attempt at killing Raoul and I? I stepped back quick enough to avoid the bullet, then catching it in my right hand sending it right back to the failed assassin. I strolled along to my desk and slowly sliding in my chair.

I pressed a few buttons to get the messed cleaned up. Actually it was not mess. Just a window that needed repair and a dead body needed to be removed from my roof so I wouldn't get a smell coming in here. I signed a few documents and then 5 men cam rushing in to clean up the mess. I shook my head. Will they ever learn? I signed the many documents quickly and pressed a few buttons and my small screen popped up and I pressed some more buttons and I was dialing Mugen. I hummed a little song in my head Mugen was singing earlier. Quite catchy. Ah and he accepts. Oh my. Interesting. He was very... Thrown in the sheets to make it sound better. He literally had the sheets everywhere, his face buried in the pillows with his head turned slightly towards the camera just so i can see his eyes. He was a mess but incredibly cute. He stretched and grabbed a pillow and started hugging it.

"Hello love," I greeted. He grunted and lifted a shaken hand waving. Seems like my sweet dear wasn't feeling well or today just wasn't his day. I chuckled at his minimal action and gave me a sweet smile.

"How was your day?," I continued the conversation with. I just groaned. I guess it wasn't going well. I didn't want to keep him with him in the condition. I felt bad since I was going to have to tell him I was leaving. I said a few quick things and he nodded and it looked like he strained to sit up a little. He blew me a kiss and ended the call. I smiled at him. He knows that the only way to make me feel happy is for him to do something sweet to me.

_Oh Mugen..._

* * *

I honestly cannot believe I did that. Holding five bags I stumbled into the house with the bags hitting my feet. Raoul accompanied me and laughed most of the trip. I mean, If I was going to break it that I was leaving him for a while in his condition. I set the bags on the floor hearing Raoul ramble on about something. I stopped at the cute sight before me and Raoul stopped when he heard me stop saying my, 'Mhhm..' 'Oh?' 'Tell me more'. I smiled at the cute male sprawled on the sofa. I see he got a Television set in here. A rather big one too. Covered up a lot of wall space. I guess he didn't want it to be in our room. How cute. He had a heavy blanket on him and his hair pulled up. I saw little chocolate desserts all around him and on the table. His left arm one way and his right arm on his chest. Legs tangled together and head laid back on three pillows. He looked so tiny on the massive sofa. I heard Raoul shuffle towards me.

"I don't think you should move him, he looks too peaceful. Let us go to the other room and talk." I heard him but I was still staring at him. After a minute I finally processed what he said and nodded and followed after him. Only Mugen can make me feel this way.

* * *

Sorry if its not long too. Hope you guys liked it! R&R! Muah!


	11. Chapter 11

HEYY! I feel bad for not updating while im moving so here you go! :D

* * *

Mugen POV

I feel terrible. I feel like shit. This isn't cool at all. I snorted at while i'm burning up in these fucking covers. I turned my head in pain looking around. Didn't I hear Iason or someone not too long ago? I sat up. Fuck. My back is hurting like crazy. My hair was a mess. It was sticking to my scalp with help of some sweat that pooled on my forehead. Fuck, what the hell happened? I was fine the other day. A bit queasy but fine. My whole body ached. I have never felt like this before. I mean I have but that was after a brutal fight. Meanwhile i'm sitting here in luxury and this happens. Pushing back the bunch of hair on my face, I try to to sit up. Fuck. I can't even do that. I look down to my shirt. I'm bloated? Only time i'm bloated is when i eat a lot and I haven't eaten for the short while I've been going through this. Then a pain came straight through me. I let out a scream that I know only Fuu would achieve. Fuck that, I just achieved it. I'm baffled at this pain. Where did it come from? My hands went straight to my stomach so I could rub and at least try and make myself feel better. I..I can't. I shook my head. I don't know what the hell is happening but I want it to stop. NOW. I let out another yell and soon enough I see Raoul and Iason running down the hall with Darryl in tow.

"Mugen! What is the matter love?" Iason tried to sustain a calm voice but it was on the borderline of panic. I just shook my head frantically while rubbing my stomach. I guess Raoul took the hint and grabbed Iasons' hand running to me.

"Ok Mugen, You're going to have to tell me what the problem is. Are you hurt-" I cut him off with my crazy head nods. I was in fucking pain but I couldn't open my mouth to say it. I started rubbing my lower stomach. The pain left my upper stomach and it was sending pain through my groin now. It was my lower abdomen and groin. It was all so sudden. I'm fine then this pain comes out of no where. I feel Iason move behind me on the couch. I lean my head back on this chest while he took over my job of rubbing my stomach. Darryl threw my hair in a quick ponytail while Raoul lifted my night shirt and moved my night pants down. The tears started streaming down my face when Raoul started putting pressure on my stomach. His eyes widened.

"I don't feel anything wrong..But my hands may be wrong. It may just be the illness you experiencing at this point and it just gave you terrible side effects. "

Iason started whispering sweet and calming things in my ear. I relaxed more in his chest and then I felt a cold cloth on my head. By now even Raoul started rubbing my stomach trying to make the pain go away. The tears finally stopped and I let out a relaxed sigh. It was over...For now.

* * *

Iason POV

Raoul sighed as he walked out of the bedroom taking a seat beside me on the couch. I think this is my fourth glass of wine? Raoul leaned into the couch and I did the same. I finally spoke up after a while.

"So..? Did you figure out what it was?" He simply shook his head and we went in silence. He got a glass of wine too and we were just drinking in blissful silence. How was I too leave my Mugen now?

* * *

I stumbled into bed with Mugen. I threw off my clothes and slid in bed naked. I inhaled his sweet scent. He turned around to face me which shocked me. I thought he was sleep. I guess he read the confusion in my face and mouthed, 'I stayed up for you'. He hasn't talked since his pain earlier. I closed my eyes as I just felt the smoothness of his skin touching mine. He was utterly perfect in my eyes. He snuggled under my chin and hid in my chest like a lost child. I felt him pull away and I looked down at him with shock but I saw he was opening his mouth to try and say something. I sat up on my elbow waiting for him. He was too cute. He finally got his words together mentally.

"I want you to make love to me. I know that you must leave early in the morning and you won't get to see me. Please Iason. Just make love to me since I won't get to see you for two weeks." My eyes widened. How did he know I was leaving so soon. I didn't want to push him into telling me how he found it out so I just nodded. "Tell me what you want. Tell me how I can love you." He bit his lip and leaned back on the couch lifting his legs while pulling the covers off him. He held both legs up with his hands on his shins exposing him fully. I smirked at him while rolling over to him. My mouth attached to his small opening. He jerked his legs back at my quick action then he relaxed setting his legs on my shoulders. I went to work soon after. I stuck my tongue straight in and did a slow movement at first but I ended up quickening my speed. I felt him arch his back trying to meet my tongue every time. He moaned in pleasure and grabbed my head making me go deeper. I felt the pulling and grabbing of my hair while my tongue went in and out at an alarming rate. I started crisscrossing my tongue to make him go in a more sex crazed bliss. I took my tongue out of him and he let out a whimper. I smirked at this. Positioning myself in between him I leaned forward and started teasing him by moving my groin against his. I got a small painless hit, as I predicted. I smiled and placed my lips on his and moved my member to his small entrance. He shuddered under me but kept kissing me. Then I rammed in one hard time making him lean back into the pillows and let his eyes roll to the back of head.

I softened my thrusts and my pace when i heard a small whimper. I put my face in the crook of his neck placing kisses everywhere. I saw his face was filled with pain at first but it soon melted when I started to hit his spot.

"I-Iason..." I brought my eyes to look at his face. His eyes rolled back. I bit my lip feeling that I was about to come. I pounded him a little more until he screamed out at his tipping point, "Iason I love you!" That was all I needed to hear. I quickly pulled out at the right time (I think), and came over his perfect stomach while he spilled out too. I collapsed and I felt arms on my back giving me soft strokes. I kissed his chest, Mugen knew what I meant. I know he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'm glad I finished moving so I can write more fanfiction! I'll be posting stories for different stuff I like soon. Sorry if it wasn't long too. Read and review loves xx


	12. Chapter 12

I ended up typing this on my phone and coming to my computer later since i was kinda bored. Sorry If my recent chapters aren't long. Happy reading! xx

* * *

Mugen POV

I shot up out of my sleep and my hands went straight to my stomach.  
"Something isn't right...", I said aloud. I looked to the other side of the bed. Of course Iason was already gone. My bloated stomach was gone, where the hell did it go? Fuck, what was this pain i'm feeling? My head was full of questions when I felt it. I felt something push at my anus. My eyes went wide as I rushed myself to the bathroom. I felt something large start to crown as I positioned myself on the toilet. By now, I was just doing what my mind was telling me to do. I put both of my feet on the seat while kicking my pajama pants I was surprised I even had on. It pushed to come out even more and I started to bite my lip. Shaking my head letting my hair fall everywhere, I let out a bombing cry and many tears.

This was too much, it was worse then yesterday. What was this pain and where the hell was Darryl?! Didn't he hear me crying? I was panting by then, my breaths beginning to be uneven. Whatever this was, it was coming again and harder. I let a louder scream to see if it worked. Shit i'm glad it did, I don't know if I would've made it. He finally came bustling and stopped to stare. Another scream ripped from my mouth to get him running towards me and getting on his knees beside me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Master Mugen, What is the problem?," He asked with much worry. I shook my head and motioned my free hand to my 'area', He just nodded and quickly went down.

I couldn't see his face but I knew his eyes went wide.  
" I.. How.. I don't know how to help." I let more tears out as I felt another push and I gave in, pushing along. I felt his hands put pressure on my stomach. I looked don't know what was happening, but after five minutes I was out.

* * *

Darryl POV

Today was a good day. Iason was gone so that means minus one person to cook for. I was putting some pastries on a dish for Mugen. I thought I heard something but I brushed it off. I thought I heard something earlier, but I might just need my ear functions tweaked a little. I picked up the dish and started walking to the door and my thoughts went to Mugen. I was worried but I heard that scream and I took off leaving the dish behind.

I stopped at the sight. Mugen... He screamed again and I ran to grab his hand.  
"Master Mugen, what is the problem?" I had to keep the worry out my voice to keep him calm. He shook his head and his free hand went towards his privates. Then I noticed his pants off. I went straight down and my eyes went wider then plates. It looked like a bloody ball. I kept hold of his hand. He kept crying and tears came, until it came out. Mugen closed his eyes and I knew what to do, call Sir Raoul.

* * *

Iason POV

This meeting was utterly boring. It was clearly his fault for having a terrible military, he couldn't even speak properly. I scoffed quietly at something he said and went to stare out the window. I heard some beeps but I assumed it was someone else but was a little caught off guard when the man holding the meeting tapped my shoulder telling me it was my communicator beeping. I flipped my hair easing myself out of the slight embarrassment, excusing myself out the room. I pressed a few buttons and Raoul came up.  
"Honestly Raoul, what was so important to interrupt me?," I said with much 'displeasure' although I was pleased he got me out.

He snorted at the like he read my mind but turned serious in a second.  
"Iason... This is serious.. " I nodded telling him to hurry.  
"Well you see... It appears to me that Mugen miscarried. He had to go through a full delivery alone with Darryl." He gave me a sympathetic look but I merely nodded thanking him and ended the call. I cannot believe myself leaving him alone after what just happened. Now the question remaining is, do I stay or leave to tend to my Love?

* * *

I'll post another chapter later since it wasn't much for me to write in this one like the other ideas i had in my mind. R&R Please. xx


	13. Chapter 13

Mugen POV

My eyes fluttered open when I felt the bed dip meaning someone sat on the edge. My heart started beating fast. Iason came for me. I started to tilt my head when I saw something wasn't right. 'That isn't his hair..,' I said to myself. It shouldn't be that curly. Sitting up fully I winced at my lower stomach. That's when he turned around.  
"Lie back down, you have just miscarried." I saw his face. Raoul. That was not Iason in the least bit. But wait.. He said I miscarried? Wasn't that what females do? I guess he saw my eyebrows knitted together so he explained.

"We elites have special sperm Mugen, the sperm attached to your inner bowel walls and after some fine, it made an egg. The process was sped up just a little so the baby was slightly older this making you having to go through a full birth." By the end of that I was in shock. I was pregnant? He continued for a short while longer,"Also with rapid growth of the baby, you still would've been pregnant for nine months." I held up a hand to stop him. I was fucking pregnant. Was rang in my head. I WAS, pregnant. I lost our baby.

I sat up again ignoring the pain and brought my hands to my face. I cried, no I bawled. I cannot believe myself. I leaned forward with my head almost by my lap, hands still covering my face. My hair was everywhere but I didn't care. A baby could've been in my arms in nine months. Raoul put a hand on my back, I didn't even flinch I couldn't think straight. Lifting my head and body up I went straight in his arms. I needed something while Iason away. I cried until I felt nothing else, I needed Iason.

* * *

Iason POV

My thoughts were swarmed everything. Mugen was alone and I was too stubborn to go back. Truthfully, if I did go, I wouldn't be able to look at him the same without breaking down. Yea elites don't cry but I would do something similar. We could've had a son or daughter. But another thing is, was that child mine? I sound like a dead beat father saying that but, I swore I pulled out. I shrugged internally, maybe I did pull out maybe I didn't. I looked up when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking over I see a man named Joson I believe? I set my chin on my hand raising a single eyebrow.

"Do you have something other on your mind Iason?," He said with much concern which was surprising since I didn't know him well. I couldn't lie, it's not in my nature to lie. I simply nodded my head. He and another man smiled while closing folder to look at me. The other man who's name was Hagar, I remembered, he spoke up.  
" You've seemed to be thinking straight ever video call, you can talk to us about it." The handsome man was slightly older, but I could tell he was Josons' father. I looked back and forth between the handsome similar faced men and sighed.

I gave them a soft smile back and started,"Well my lover .. Just miscarried and i've been really thinking. He is the light of my life but I don't know if I can face him." It was silent for a few seconds when the elder man put a hand on my shoulder with a smile. They were both in charge with accepting regulations in the army. Both had understanding faces while listening. Joson was the one to speak up, " Go to him, you've helped us plenty by giving the advice and restructuring the army. This is a tough time for both of you and you need each other. You have done more than enough, go to him." I stood up in my chair, hair flipped to my back. I was going to see him. I was going to see the man I love. I nodded my head in a gesture of a thanks and walked out the room. I got my communicator out my pocket and I started pressing some buttons.

Not long went by until I saw the face Raoul was making. Both of my eyebrows went up when I saw his location. My penthouse in my living area. I brushed it off, he must be doing something that related to Mugen and the miscarriage is all.

"Raoul, I have a favor to ask of you," I said with no emotion. He sighed, finally looking up from the glass of wine he held. He did a motion with his hands meaning for me to continue.,"I want you to do a DNA test with the fetus, I am curious if it is mine." With that being said he almost spit out his drink. I gave an emotionless stare showing that I was serious as I walked through the walls towards my room here. He sat his drink down. "Why on earth do you wish for a DNA sample on the fetus Iason? Mugen has not been anyone else I am sure." I let out a sharp breath.

"Just do it Raoul, I am sure you have my own sample in the lab. And since you're at my penthouse I assume Katze will be checking on you, correct?" He had a weird look on his face but he nodded slowly.

"Tell him that I will be in need of his assistance, And since the loss of the child I am sure Mugen will want to do something productive in his time of grieving. And also, tell Mugen I will be coming for soon." I saw his face, I saw all of what I said being processed. I smiled and gave a brief goodbye hanging up on the call. I don't think I'm handling this situation absolutely perfect but, It is being handled... Right?

* * *

Sorry if they arent long loves!I'm kinda writing more stories. Read and review! Muah!xx


	14. Chapter 14

Mugen POV

I heard it. I heard it all. He thought the baby wasn't his. How could he? I submit to him, I love him, I do fucking everything for that man and he thinks I cheated on him. I slipped back in bed making sure not a sound was made, Raoul has me on bed rest. I let out a shaky sigh, I never got to hold the baby. If Iason asked for a test then Raoul still had the baby. I shook my head not letting the pitiful tears fall out. I could have a baby. I smiled remembering the time Jin held a baby. That baby would've been dead if Jin didn't hear the cry. I'm hearing baby cries now. I keep hearing 'Its ok it wasn't your fault' in toddler voices.

It was all my fucking fault for not knowing. I wiped my running nose and yelled out for Raoul to come. He was here in no time, I didn't even hear his footsteps.  
"Is everything alright?" I smiled at that. "I got lonely. Keep me company." He was hesitant but he nodded slowly making his way towards me. The curly haired elite sat in the edge and I made my way towards him putting my head on his back. He tensed at my action but relax when I didn't make any 'move' on him.

I won't lie, Raoul is handsome. It would be hard to choose between Iason and him.  
"Raoul, answer me honestly." He easily nodded.  
"Do you think the baby was his?" I could feel the gears going off in his head wondering. I smiled and reached up to touch his hair. I was working to get an answer out of him. He finally gave in.  
"Yes." That was all I needed.

* * *

Raoul POV

He really wanted an answer, I gave one. Iason was being insensitive. Your lover just lost your baby and you demand a DNA test? I rolled my eyes internally. Mugen moved back to his spot in the middle of the bed with pillows everywhere. His hands rested on his stomach added with a sad yet content look on his face.

"Raoul.. Can i..." He bit his lip. "Do you still have the baby?" My breath was caught in my throat. The baby? I... "The baby is.. In the lab, do you want to see it?" He nodded his head. I bit my lip.

* * *

Mugen and I were walking along side of each other. I must say he was very fashionable. He had on a white varsity jacket, tank top, gray sweatpants, and what I think is called converse shoes. He loved to wear white and black. I shook my head knowing about fashion like a stereotypical female. I glanced over to the man in my thoughts. Hands thrusted in his jacket pockets looking forward. His hair was worn down and at the top some was pulled back and clipped with two pins. The man was beautiful. Sometimes I think that a man like Iason.

My thoughts stopped when we reached the lab. His face was straight.  
"Are we going in or what?" I could tell by his voice that he was unsure if he wanted to continue. I simply nodded, pressed in a few numbers, scanned my hands and the door slid open. I was directing him to the testing area. There the baby was laid on a empty table with a plush white blanket wrapped around it. I tried to be sensitive and put a mat under it simulating a bed. Mugen went straight for the baby.

* * *

Mugen POV

I went straight for the bundle. My baby. I felt so bad. This baby should've still been inside me. This baby was gone. I cradled this little bundle with tears going down my face. I can't believe myself. I scoffed, and Iason wanted a DNA test. I sniffed and looked at Raoul who had a sympathetic look in his face.  
"Was it his baby?," I asked with tears still going down my face. That got his attention. He walked over to one if the many machines and ripped a paper. He walked over to me and handed me the paper without looking. I looked up wiping my nose with the tissue he handed along with the paper.  
"Is he getting here soon?" He nodded. Iason was going to regret this.

* * *

I sat waiting at the lobby of an area I knew he would have to walk through. Raoul left, he didn't want too in the middle of it all. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I was pissed beyond anything I have ever felt. I looked down at my arms. One little bundle laid on my chest still wrapped fully in the blanket.I had to wear a cap over my hair and duck my head so people didn't notice me. I wonder how they would react to me holding a baby like it was mine. Well..This baby was mine. Just.. Fuck. Le me stop thinking this type of stuff. I checked my communicator for the time that Iason gave me. Honestly I have no idea why he gave me this, I never use it. Wait...Is that him? My eyes widened, he was still as handsome as ever. Fucking bastard. I looked around, nice group of people. I smirked to myself, Hell yea I was about to cause a scene. I ran up to my handsome lover. "IASON!," I yelled as loud as I could. He didn't flinch. He was looking at his fucking communicator. I held on to the bundle and paper as i took off full speed to him. I stopped directly in front of him and slapped his communicator out of his hand. He looked up then. I flipped my ponytail over my shoulder still holding the bundle. I slapped him and shoved the paper in his face.

"How could you not think the baby wasn't yours!?" He just stood there. All eyes were on us by then. His eyes shifted from my face to the baby. They widened by then. I know he couldn't see the baby or face or anything, but he knew what that blanket was. His hands went to the paper, and opened it slowly. Once he read it he put it in his pocket, went and grabbed my communicator and the baby as quick as lightning. hen he fucking asshole threw me over my shoulder like it was nothing and started inviting elites over. I can't believe I love this bastard.

* * *

I would've finished this chapter off but I wanted to be evil. :3 Don't worry I'll mostly like update soon. R&R! muah! xx


	15. Chapter 15

Mugen POV

Tears. I hate crying. I was STILL being carried by Iason. I was fucking Mugen, I was a samurai. I could do anything if I wanted. But now instead of holding me and telling me it's ok, he does this. Yes he's sorta holding me, but not in the way I wish for. I dozed off for five minutes and I look down to see the bundle gone. Just fucking gone. I turn back around to see everything Iason just walked past. A few doors, a couple of plants. Boring. We weren't even by the penthouse yet. I huffed a pitiful sigh. My baby was gone and Iason didn't think it was his. Bastard. Never would I do him wrong.  
"Ugh, are we there yet? My black socks are rubbing into my heel as well as my Converse." Ignored.

Oh yea, well fuck you too then Iason.

* * *

Iason POV

Mugen was surely rowdy. It was annoying. Pfft, sometimes I think I should've kept him as pet. I take that back. Maybe. Rolling my eyes at another attempt to let him down. We were literally here. I wish he'd stop complaining. Looking up I see the big entrance to the penthouse. Now he stopped his complaining. I pressed some buttons and it slid up. I of course was greeted by Darryl, but I waved him off walking towards the sitting room. Still holding Mugen over my shoulder, I greeted Aisha, Raoul, and Gideon. They gave me skeptical looks when they saw only of Mugens ass and legs on my shoulder.

"Now Iason, why do you have Mugen over your shoulder like a sack of some sort?," Aisha said holding his laughter in. I held a hand up and turned around so Mugen could say hello. I know he gave a mean look with his arms crossed. That was rewarded with laughs.

"Oh shut the hell up and put me down," The embarrassed man said with much dismay. I turned back around seeing them all with their hands up to their mouth trying to hold laughter in.  
"He is very cranky for some reason. I'll be back shortly." They nodded understandingly.  
"I'm not cranky! And if I am it's because of you! Just put-" I walked out before they could finish hearing his rant.

* * *

Slammed on the bed silenced his mouth, looking up at the man who was to dominate him. His wide as buttons as he saw the blondes lustful yet angered look.

"I know we have lost a child love," The blond began,"But you should not be like this." The platinum haired man sputtered for words.

"Be like this? I was the one who went through a delivery with Darryl. I was the one who cried for long periods of times, I was the one who overheard their lover saying a baby wasn't his," He shook his head in disbelief and anger.

"And you still aren't here for me."

"I am now." The lips were connected once more and legs were wrapped around another like once before. The blonde male disconnected their lips and went to take off their clothing. Once each of the mens clothing was off, he entered without any preparation. The silver haired lovers hair was everywhere on the sheets and with the blondes swift motion, he sat up arching his back in pain, hair covering his face. He flipped this hair backwards looking up at his dominate lover. He bit his lips in pain and pleasure.  
"I'm sorry Iason, I love you so much." Iason took his lovers lips, quickening his speed. Iason didn't need to respond, the silver haired man knew what he meant when he moved his lips in a loving way.

Iason looked down at his lovers perfect body that was laid before him. His eyes trailed lower, looking at a certain area. He bit his lip in lust looking at it.

"I love that silver hair down there Mugen." He laughed in response.  
"I thought you would baby." He chuckled a bit more until Iason hit that spot. He let out a low groan as Iason quickened his speed, still hitting that spot.  
Mugen reached up, wrapping his arms around Iasons. He sat up completely still holding onto him. Iason started moving his hips upward, hitting Mugen harder.  
"Fuck. Iason i'm there I..-" His words stopped in his mouth when he felt his own stream leave him. He shook incredibly, locking his lips onto his lover.

"Iason stay inside me, Raoul said I can't get pregnant soon." He got a nod in response. After a few quick seconds, he felt it. He felt that warm, thick liquid rushing into him. Mugen let out an animalistic yet adorable scream because of how Iason made him feel. After his cries died down, he gave one last quick kiss, he was laid down carefully in bed by his lover and he slept in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Iason POV

I quickly put on some new clothing after I did a simple wash up after another sexual adventure. Every time we made love, it was like an adventure. A new feel, and new high, a new it better something. If we ever have a bad relationship, we'll always have great sex. I combed my hair to the side as I always did and cast a glance back at my sleeping lover. He was on his side with his hair perfectly laid behind him. I don't think anyone can compare . I press a usual button on the door slides open revealing Darryl waiting for me with wine. I accept it movie towards the sitting room where the others are waiting for me at.

When I reached the doorway eyes were already on me.  
"We heard it every moan you know." I rolled my eyes at Aisha.  
"We couldn't hear the words though so don't feel too embarrassed." I groaned at Gideons input. Must they always be childish? They chuckled at my response. I sat at my usual seat.  
"Let's not forget that scream at the end though." They all nodded in agreement with Raoul. Children I swear.I shrugged my shoulders at them thinking about the situation.

I shrugged and sipped my wine. "He just needed to be sexed."  
That earned many laughs.

* * *

Sorry guys, i've had this in my email for a bit and I haven't published it. Yea i was evil for giving a cliff hanger. And I changed the view for the sex scene, I thought it was better. Back to writing more fanfics and chapters. Anywho, Read and review loves.


	16. Chapter 16

Mugen POV

I'm tired. I laid awake in the enormous bed I with my lover. He has been annoying and he has only been back for a day. I overheard him saying 'He just needed to be sexed'. He made me feel like I was damn pet again. Or I was some damn emotional female. I bet Raoul would understand me. I guess Iason is acting like like this because of the baby. My hands drifted to my stomach. It was going to be a boy, I just knew it was for some reason. The baby reminded me of Jin. I missed him and Fuu. I wonder if they went looking for me and I wasn't even in the same era as them. I was glad I read some books I found in the library while I was alone. Without those, I wouldn't know shit. I just want to go back. Actually, I need a shower from the sexual exploits that happened in this bed last night. Iason may annoy me but, he knew how to sex me the right way.

* * *

I breathed out. I was about to walk in the area where Iason worked, and soon walk into his personal office. Shit, I'm nervous. I mean after me making a scene yesterday, I don't think it would be smart to come here and ask him to leave. Dumb decision actually. I have everything I'll ever need and I'm thinking of leaving. Oh fuck it. I was getting some looks from some people. Oh they should just fuck off, Iason is my lover. Well wait, I want to leave him. I just shook my head and opened the doors that would soon lead me to him. This was boring. Everything was so perfect. It was too perfect. I shook my head and looked at my shoes. I really liked them. You have your socks and you just slide your feet in and well nevermind. They were called slides. My eyes shifted to my attire. Normal as always. White sweatpants, white hoodie, black studs in my ear and this little beaded bracelet. oh and my hair in a bun. Normal enough but I guess they thought it was too normal, with all the looks I'm getting. Oh well. I looked at my feet again. I should really re-adjust my slides. The design is like, two thick straps wraps around your foot and once straps under the other and- Oh I'm here. I was really going through the design of the shoe. At least it kept me occupied while I was walking. Hm. Seems like I have to go talk to a secretary. I'll humor her if she says I can't get in.

Casually strolling to her corner desk, I place my left hand down on the desk and end up putting both my arms down leaning on it.  
"Excuse me," I kindly say. She doesn't even look up. I sigh an annoyed sigh looking down at my bracelet.  
"Excuse me, I'm here to see Iason." That got her attention. "Iason is in a meeting and he wouldn't see you anyways." My eyes widened. Did she just? She still hasn't looked up at me. I'm glad she hasn't with all the makeup plastered on her face. I slammed my hand on the desk causing her and a few other people in the lobby to jump.  
"Look bitch, talk like that again and I'll rip out your bad implants. I'm here to see Iason so just point me in the direction to where he is." That got her pissed. She stood up trying to look tough in the short dress I knew she tried to get Iason with.  
"He's down that short hallway and in the only-" I started walking away ignoring her. I got the information I wanted. I was smiling until I heard loud footsteps behind me. Ugh, leave it alone lady.  
"You can't walk down here!," She practically screamed at me. I answered in the calm voice I had the whole time of the argument. "Watch me, bitch" I saw the door that lead me to Iason. I needed to scan my hand. No problem. I placed my hand on it and it slid open,the girl still behind me.

"Hey you can't-" I walked in quietly while she still was arguing. I stopped abruptly making her bump into me and almost falling. Hey look at that, he actually was in a meeting. "What is the meaning if this?" I snickered inwardly and started walking towards Iason.  
I love when he sounded authoritative. I sat on my lovers lap and leaned into his chest while he leaned back waiting for an answer. The secretary pushed up her breasts and tried to fix her hair a little. I laughed a little. "Oh stop, he won't sleep with you." She halted her actions and looked at her heels. Iason cleared his throat. "I'm waiting Lou Ren." She started playing with her hands.

"Well he came and said he needed to see you and I said you were in a meeting and I-I'm sorry -." Iason held up a hand stopping her.  
"You should have known he was an elite from his hair, and if an elite needs be he needs me, Correct?" She just nodded with red seeping into her cheeks. Iason waved his hands a few times, instructing her to leave.  
"Just get back to your desk and never let this happen again."

Once she was gone Iason sighed and I relaxed into his chest more, I love how he was much bigger than I was. I felt protected, I felt safe. I heard Iason sigh.

"You know you haven't told me why you were here." I snorted. "Oh shut up Iason."I closed my eyes feeling a kiss on my head and heard small laughs all around.  
Maybe I shouldn't leave.

* * *

I was slammed into Iasons' enormous office desk. Why does everything here have to be huge? I felt his hungry kisses all over my neck, feeling a tingle throughout my whole body. From his hot kisses I could tell he was horny. He made his way back to my mouth and he devoured my lips. It was amazing. He kept pecking my lips while I was trying to unbutton his top and pants. He put my legs around his waist and a thought came into my head.  
"I-I-Iason. Hold..on..stop..kissing...for.. Iason wait!" Ok that stopped his kisses. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
"What's wrong? Don't you want this love?" I bit my lip and started to sit up on my elbows. I sighed.

"Yea I want this but, what I really want is.. A baby. That's all I want. When I held him I felt complete and without it I feel empty baby, I really do." Iason was silent for a little staring at the desk with thought. He finally spoke up.  
"Ok, we can have a baby when you a fertile again, ok?" My jaw dropped. No argument, no shouting, just an ok. That's all I needed to hear.

"Can we continue what we started love?"

"We sure can baby."

* * *

I feel bad for not updating. Forgive me! Love you all! R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

I suppressed a sigh so Iason wouldn't hear me. He was going to get up at any second so he must already be awake. Ever since the miscarriage I've been waking up an hour earlier than I usually do. When I do wake up, I'm left to my thoughts. My thoughts are always about back home or well yea, back home. I want a thrill in my life again. I want to kill like I use to do daily. Its just that when you feel blood being splattered on your skin, it brings the animal and happiness out. I would get in such a crazed daze when I would fight and kill. It sends fire through your blood and when you do it, you aren't the same.

When I would see the bodies on the floor my blood would then go cold. Only for a second. I am heartless and shameless. After a few seconds of seeing dead bodies, my euphoric like high would die down and I was the same old Mugen. But the change was, I was an animal on the inside. I always thought I was a black lion with a white mane on the inside. Why should I care anyways? I can't feel my lion anymore as an 'elite'.

I sighed internally like I always do. I felt Iason weight shift off the bed and go into the bathroom. I turned over into my lap and folded my hands on my chest. He got up at the same time, did the same routine and said goodbye like always. On occasions we would have sex before he left. He said we could talk about the baby and work things out so we could be like we use to, but we haven't. We still had great sex, the one good thing. But I was still utterly bored with everything else. I started smoking too. The euphoria I felt was great, it made me suck it up and smile on occasions and laugh uncontrollably. The high was great and strong, kind of like when the field was on fire. Those were things I missed. It was a funny day, not like I can have them anymore.

I looked up when Iason walked out the bathroom with his fresh outfit. I don't think I was high enough to be happy or even look it, but I could try.

"Goodbye." It was really tasteless. He started to press a button. "Iason wait, I have something to say." His hand stopped and he turned with a raised eyebrow as I sat up in the bed, hugging the sheets. I waited a little before speaking.  
"Iason, I'm bored." That got his attention. "Sexually or...?" I shook my head furiously. "It isn't the sex Iason. I just don't do anything. It no longer is a spark between us and I just. I just don't know."

He was silent for a short while until he spoke up.  
"A while ago I set up for someone to meet with you so would have something to do, would you still want to do it?" Something to do? Like a job. Eh. I shook my head.

"Nevermind. But when you come back tonight, can we talk?" He just nodded and finished pressing the buttons to walk out. I sat in my same spot on the bed for a while. I knew what we were and weren't going to be doing tonight. I sat in silence again, no thoughts and no emotions. I glanced over to to clock that interrupted my silence. Come to think of it, it never stopped. I just ignored the noises that represented time going by by.

I leaned over,swatting at the clock and seeing it dismantle into pieces.

"I fucking hate clocks." It just mocks me by telling me how I'm not doing anything.

* * *

Today I actually got up. I got up to go walk further than the rich luxuries I was use to. Slums they call it. If someone comes to me in a threatening way I can very well hold my own without my katana. My ensemble today was what I usually wear now. Gray sweats, black hoodie, black converse and a gray bucket hat to cover my hair. This area is actually pretty bad, reminds me of my birth place. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about that horrid place.

Well I can't say that now. I don't think I even remember anymore. It has been so long and hard to try and erase my childhood and I erased it so bad that I can't try and piece together anything. I looked down at my beaded bracelet. Truthfully I have no idea where the hell it came from, it just showed up on my wrist one day. My thoughts aren't the same. It can just be a random assortment of words and that's it. I think I want to go back if all I will do is think about my childhood and what I wished it to become, I can just do that in my free time.

I kept staring at the bracelet. I heard beeping and car honks. Then, I saw the light. Everything went black.

* * *

"Shit... Fuck Shit." Who the swear words were coming was unclear. I just saw black and I felt like I was blue. I didn't want to move really, it was really comfortable. It smelled of a soft home. It reminded me of home actually, but I know the smell I'm smelling isn't from that trash. That smell was from something else.

I sat up quickly feeling memories and emotions run through my head as if I hit a gold mine. Yes, they were memories of something but I couldn't see them or feel them. It's like a file of all sorts got found and put out only to be put back and forgotten again. A wet washcloth fell forgotten on my lap.

My eyes widened and my hands went straight for my head, hoping the hat was still on. I heaved an open sigh of relief when I felt it still on but I heard loud footsteps running towards me. My eyes bore into the door until I saw a man with chocolate brown hair that reminded me of my old style.

He was panting as he got to the room. I quirked up an eyebrow as he caught his breath and hesitantly moved towards me. Truthfully I didn't care where I was or what happened, it was just a change in my usual schedule.

"I..I'm very uh, sorry." He was trying to regain his thoughts and breath coming up with the words.  
"Personally I have no idea what happened so I'm not mad, just calm yourself and tell me," I said trying to sound mature. He nodded and slowly sat on the bed I just noticed. It was pretty comfortable to say the least, and I kinda liked it. I leaned back into the pillows that were set up high just for me.

The chocolate haired man cleared his throat getting my attention.

"I well.. To put into small words, I hit you with my bike. It was an accident I promise. I didn't want to just go to a hospital, I'm sure you're hurt and you just have no idea how-." I held up a shaking hand.

"You're rambling now. I'm fine, ok? Besides I'm not hurt In any way." That seemed to cool him. I knew he wanted to talk to me but he didn't want to because he hit me with a vehicle. I mean.. Well yea he did didn't he?

"Thanks for bringing me here though, what's your name?" He bit his lip.  
"Guy."

* * *

"No I'll be fine Guy, you don't have to give me a ride." He groaned.  
"You sure? I mean I did just hit you with a car." I laughed at that. I get hit by a car and I'm saying I can walk a far distance with no problem.

"I'm fine, not too far from here." He gave a sly smile and waved from the steeps leading to his apartment.  
"Be safe! Don't get hit again!" I laughed again.

"You got jokes, I'll be fine I promise to come back." He gave a smile, I gave a smile. I walked off, I heard his door slam shut. It was simplicity like this that I loved so much. We talked for a while. I could really feel that he had an emotion but he didn't have it in him to say it. I didn't push him, some things aren't meant to be said by someone you just hit with a bike.

He showed me his garage and we just talked, simple and filling. I'm actually glad I am an elite, I heal fast. I'm sure if I was normal Mugen I'd be fucked up but fine.

We talked for so long I felt was someone I knew forever. He was sweet and very handsome. I'm just rambling now. I stick my hands in the front pocket of my hoodie to get my box of cigarettes. I liked the ones I smoked, nice long and white which stood out from all other cigarettes. You know I'm grateful that my hat didn't come off. I think we would've still been talking if it did.

He's great. I feel more of a connection to him than I do Iason. Just thinking about him is making me smile, that and the euphoria. I shove my hands in my front pocket. Well what's the time? It looks pretty late so imma just go with that for now. Inhale the smoke, exhale. I've gotten skilled that I don't need my hands. I just feel happy. I feel like just running back home. I'm not that far, maybe a few minutes. Nah I won't run, don't feel like coming home sweaty.

I just feel as if nothing ever happened, with the baby and all. I still want to talk with Iason but right now he can wait. I step up towards the gates of Tangura and smile at the guard asking to let me in. I got no smile back. Oh well fuck you too then.

"You need something boy?" I cringe at boy.  
"I live here." He laughed. I seriously come in and out at this part with the same guard (which was him), every time I go out.  
"Oh yea." I slip off my hat showing my silver bun. His face sure changed.

"Sorry about that sir, won't happen again." I almost laughed a sir but I just kept a smile on my face.  
"That's ok, have a great say!" I must be beaming. I was let in and I practically skipped over to the main entrance. I'm pretty sure the guard was just staring at my back, whatever. With a simple scan of my hand I was in and had my hat back on. I started humming that song that I sang a while ago. I casually walked in going straight for the elevators. Yea I got a few stares but no one said anything, you'd think they would know my face by now. I mean just because I don't wear my hair out like everyone else doesn't mean I'm not an elite. Pfft. I shouldn't dwell on things that don't matter. I kept humming my sweet song pressing the button for the top floor penthouse after scanning my hand once more. I had my hands in my front pocket of my hoodie again and I was just bouncing on my toes. Guy really had an affect on me today and all we did was enjoy each others company. My cigarette finally popped into my vision again. I guess that was why I was getting stares. It was pretty much done so grabbed it and clenched it in my hand, I'm sure ill see a trash can somewhere.

And... Top floor. Stepping out casually and by myself I look around. Yep, trash can. I don't think Iason knows about my smoking habits yet, not like he'd care right now. I walk up to the penthouse I occasionally call a home and scan my hand. Doors slide open. Kinda quiet in here. I wonder if Iason is here. I glance up towards the clock on the wall.

_10:38_

Hm. That isn't bad. Iason usually comes home at this time or later. I throw my hat on the painfully white kitchen counter and start walking towards Iasons' study area. I started walking in and I saw him. Oh. I thought he'd be with Raoul or.. Nevermind. His eyes were glued to a book. I kick off my shoes revealing my white and black stripes.

"Hey Iason." He glanced up and placed his book down. I feel like a child being scolded by his parent or something. His gaze was tormenting to be honest, I just felt under him when I supposedly had more power. I really wanted to avoid his gaze but it just... I don't know. I felt like he was draining my happiness. I broke the gaze and rolled my eyes. I was still pretty hyped up on the euphoria so I was overall pretty you know... Happy. I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. I gave a smile.

"How was your day?," I said trying to keep an acceptable tone. I was kind of drowsy from my walk and my day overall. He leaned back in his chair and I just stuffed my hands in my front pocket and offered a lazy smile.

"The same Mugen, You know this. Why are you so happy?" Pfft. I laughed and dropped my head down and brought it back up. I shook my head.

"I can't be happy or something?" He just shrugged. "You wanted to talk so here I am." My eyebrows scrunched for a second and I made an 'O' with my mouth. I forgot.

"You actually wanted to talk Iason?" That actually surprised me. Hm. He wanted to talk. That means he finished his work early and he waited for me and oh. I feel like a jackass.

"I'm here aren't I?" I nodded in a 'yeah you're right' type of way."Well yeah I did want to talk. I kinda guessed you didn't want to." I paused to see if he was still listening. I saw that he was and continued."You've been distant, you've just not been there, whats up with that?" I know he didn't want to talk about that. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I have been like that towards you." Oh shit. Did he just say sorry? S-O-R-R-Y? Damn. I mean, damn. That was a first for me. I mean well I think. My smile widened and I lifted my arms up towards him.

"Come on, take me to bed and make love to me while I'm still in the mood."

* * *

That was actually kinda longer. R&R loves. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Iason POV

Mugen... My love and my life. He's everything I need and or would want. We've gone through a rough patch but were better than ever, or so I think. He's been going out a lot more than usual and not coming out 'till much later. I decided against seeing what's up and just having a mid-morning tea with my dear friend Raoul.

"So Iason," He started,"Have you and Mugen connected once more?" I quirked my left eyebrow.

"What exactly are you asking, Raoul?"

"I mean, work everything out." He paused, snorted and continued," Not sexually, I of course knew that was going to continue."

I gave him quite the poker face.  
"Well yes, he just came home happy all of a sudden and we talked and... Well you know." He nodded and sipped his tea but stopped as it came to his lips.

"He just came home happy? You two were just unhappy as ever, and he comes back with a smile on his face?" I set my cup down slowly on the side table that separated us.

"Yes... Where are you getting st Raoul." Unlike I, he gracefully slammed his cup down with his eyes closed. He opened them back up and shot his solid eyes to me.

"You know very well were I'm getting at Iason. If you weren't putting a smile on his face daily then someone else is."

No. He cannot be serious. He just cannot. It makes sense once I think of the whole situation. I ran my fingers through my hair thoroughly thinking it all over again. Mugen, my Mugen, cheating on me. I want to laugh and say it can't be so but the reality if it all has sat in with me.

"Shut, Raoul. Excuse my language but, shit."

"Yes Iason, shit indeed."

* * *

What shall be done, what shall I do? I can't bear the thought of some other hands caressing where I did before. I mean, maybe I'm overreacting. Or maybe Raoul is right about it. Well I can't take his advice, I highly doubt he's loved someone like I have.

"Iason, I know what you're thinking and I have you know Katze and I have a stable, reliable relationship. You should take my advice and talk to him. And stop pacing back and forth for Jupiters' sake."

Yes, he is right. I hadn't even noticed I was pacing the floor if the formal area. I should talk and just don't- wait hold on. I quickly shot Raoul a look of astonishment and curiosity if what he just said. He chuckled and went on to explain.

"We have been together, haven't you noticed him and I acting differently towards each other?," He said in disbelief. I gave an unknown shrug and sat across from him.

"Mugen must've really worn you down and made you laid back to not pick up on basic things. Start noticing things Iason, it will soon be the death of you."

"Oh hush, acting as if you own more knowledge than I.." He pursed his lips.

"Well you are very well acting like you don't have the sense like you always did with Riki." He inhaled sharply thinking as if he said something wrong. I just stared at the ceiling.

"You're right. I've become to soft hearted because if Mugen." I knew his eyebrows raised in amazement.

"You sure have changed if you say I'm right."

And he was right again.

* * *

Mugen POV

Mmm... Things with Iason were great. I really think so. Guy left the room to get some drinks so I was left with my thoughts. I gained weight while coming over here. I don't know what he does to the food but it's amazing and goes straight to my hips and butt. Guy has even said it jiggles when I walk. Oh Guy.. He really brings the best out in me.

"What are you thinking about Mugen?" I glanced up at him.

"Oh nothing, just what you cook that made my hips and butt sprout like it did." He chuckled.

"Just do what my mom would do." He handed me a cup of juice and rum, from what I smelled it should be correct. I took a sip and felt it burn on the way down.

"Ah," I exclaimed from the taste and continued,"Lemonade with flavored Bacardi?" He nodded.

"You got it! I swear you're an expert at this big butt." I cut my eyes at him from the nickname.

"Oh come on, I'm kidding. You have a butt any woman would want."

"Nah, I'm not talking about that. You added pineapple without saying." He mouthed 'wow' out the corner of my eye.

"I forgot I even put that in.. How the hell you even taste that?" I laughed deep from my stomach.

"I'm Mugen, I know these things." I sighed leaning into his shoulder. I glared at the clock knowing I should be leaving. I sighed happily and got up while placing the cup on the coffee table. He saw my movements and sighed just as I had.

"You sure you don't want to stay? We can stay and talk like always.." He shook my head as he started rubbing my arm. I quickly shot it back to my side and gave a nervous smile, he has been doing this lately. I shook it off and started walking to the door. I heard walking behind me with eyes on my enlarged back area. I stood at the door, he stood at the door.

"Why can't you stay?" I sighed," I just can't." His slight frown brightened when he held up a finger and ran to another room. He came back with what looked like a communicator but smaller. It was accompanied with what I knew was earphones.

"What's this, Guy?," I asked with much curiosity.

"Haven't you seen this in the stores?" When I shook my head he continued,"Well you know how I always have a new album for you and I to listen to?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Yea, what of it?"

"I got this so you can listen on the go, all the pretty much ancient rap from earth and other songs we listen to. It's the music player I was talking about a few days ago." Oh. I wasn't expecting a gift like this.

"I.. Thanks Guy, this means a bunch to me." He smiled and went to pick up a cigarette then lit it and exhaled. He took another drag and grabbed my lips exhaling into my mouth. Our lips were just a little ways away. I pulled back, keeping the smoke in the back of my throat. Soon after I exhaled through my nose feeling the pull from the euphoria. I looked up and gave a lazy smile while he wrapped an arm around my waist kissing my neck.

I pushed him away softly and started walking away, swishing my hips in the process.

"Goodbye Guy!" I blew a even though he thought it was more.

"Be safe Mugey." I laughed loud enough for him to hear and turned around, popping the headphones in my ears and looking through the playlist. I'm still wondering how he even got music from earth in that time period. He was just a big wonder to me. I ran finger over the screen finding a song that would suit my walk.

I saw 'Run tha Streetz' show up on the screen. I just heard that song, well whole album from the rapper Tupac. As soon as the song started I popped one earphone over my ear, I wasn't going to get hit by a vehicle from not hearing it coming. I slipped the music player in my jeggings pocket and slipped my hands in my jacket pockets. Bless whoever made jeggings, it's skinny Jeans mixed with leggings, best comfort ever that makes my ass jiggle the right way.

I made sure my bucket hat was in right, didn't need attention. I made sure my converse were tied and quickened my speed. I heard that wonderful chorus.

_You can run the streets with your thugs,_

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Until you get through, I'll be waiting_

I heard catcalls as I was ignoring it, I was drowsy from the strong cigarette and Guys' newest drink mixture. And hell, I was just feeling good from the song.

"Aye, when can I get in those jeans baby?" I stopped walking and glanced at the group of school kids no older than 15 sitting on the steps in front of a brownstone. They knew I was a guy, why front for friends?

I snorted and responded,"You can get in these jeans when you can learn how to use the little thing in yours." Over all the oohs from his friends I saw red cheeks.

"Maybe when you're older and can handle all this," I motioned towards my ass and I smirked walked off swaying my hips even harder.

Once I got to the gates, I took off my hat and flashed him a smile.

"You seem happy youngin'." Had, first time he called me that.

"I am, you just have no idea." He simply tipped his hat to me and opened the gate.

* * *

I stepped in the penthouse and glanced around the eerily quiet place. Darryl wasn't even here to greet me. I shrugged and walked over the glass door that led to the wine cellar. I walked down the well lit glass stairway. It was only three steps but it was white and modern like everything else. I saw two long walls full of different liquors and wines.

"Shit...," I said,"Is this heaven?" I slowly walked along the shelves. I pressed the pause button on my music player and wrapped my earphones around it. I stuck it back in my pocket while choosing an expensive red wine.

"Wow.. Good choice Iason." I started walking to the stairs while peeling the top part off. After that.I just pulled the cork off like it . I took a gulp and threw away the convenient trash can and walked upstairs. I practically threw my hat on the counter in the kitchen then leaving to venture into Iasons' usual area.

I heard husky voices talking in low voices. Tilting my head to the side I thought, "Huh, they are here. So quiet."

Once I stepped to the doorway of the formal room all talking ceased. I raised an eyebrow while I sat my music player and bottle of wine on a side table.

"Don't stop your conversation because I walked in." My voice was slightly slurred but still very stable.  
I walked over to Iason and pulled him to kiss me. I took his hands and moved them to grab my thick ass. I learned from Guy that I loved that. He pulled back 30 seconds from the kiss. I stepped back, his look was not welcoming.

"Have you been drinking?" I knitted my eyebrows together and went to stare at the others in the room; Raoul, Gideon and Aisha. I finally brought my face to his.

"It's self explanatory, Iason," I said pointing to the bottle. He shook his head.

"Well I did have some weird drink, why?" The thing he said next sent me over the edge.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" My mouth kept opening and closing not knowing what to say. I was dumbfounded, The thought of cheating never crossed my goddamn mine. I finally gathered myself and slapped him as hard as I could muster energy to do so.

"Why would accuse me of something like that. I just... I never did Iason. But the way you've been acting, I fucking should."

I just started walking to the door when I stopped to pick my stuff off the side table. I turned to stare at him.

"I should, you obviously don't deserve my thick ass." I shook my head while leaving to grab my hat to let him sit and think about himself.

My bottle of wine was half empty as I reached the door with tears streaming down my face. How could he? I can't. I need to go to Guy.

I need someone who wants me again.

* * *

A/N: I've been thinking about going through and redoing my old chapters because of the format because i've gotten a lot better at writing fanfics. Read and review loves :) Oh and I am just in love with thesong Run Tha Streetz by Tupac right now!


	19. Chapter 19

Mugen POV

I ran off in a huff away from the penthouse and out of Eos. I was pissed, dumbfounded and hurt. I never thought of cheating even though Guy had his advances towards me. My head hurt and the tears stung as they fell down my face. It wasn't normal for me to cry unless it was a terrible tragedy. Something terrible was always happening to me but I never cried. When the baby died, yea I cried, but I didn't want to.

I feel that if I show my feelings, I'll seen less than what I am. I was a pet, next a lover now a cheater. My feet started hurting from my aggressive stomping but I didn't care. I needed my anger to leave.

I stormed past the security guard not caring for his questions that were never going to be answered. I just kept my head from going to the bracelet. The origin was still a mystery. I wanted Iason. I wanted Fuu and Jin. I needed Guy. He would know what to do in this predicament. He would say the things I needed to hear. He would make me down a drink to make the pain fade away.

I need Iason but, I'm too angered to want to look in his direction. My legs started to sting, I was still getting use to my bulk new weight.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I murmured to myself. I got too attached to Iason now I feel like I can't live without him. The area I was walking in started to turn from the clean utopia I was use to, to the uneasy mess I just started seeing. Everything was a big change.

Guy's old brownstone came into view just a little ways away. My feet ached more than before as I sped up my pace to get there quickly. Once I was in front of the door on his small porch. I knocked and knocked but heard no one come to answer. I felt the tears spring back into my eyes and I knocked even harder. I heard steps from the inside so I took a step back and started wiping the tears that actually dropped to my face.

"Who is it?" A rough voice said from the other side. I lost my voice for a second but spoke up.

"M-Mugen.." I barely heard my own voice but apparently Guy did. The door swung open and I was met with a sleep deprived man. I almost didn't recognize him. He looked me up and down with eyes I never saw before. He stepped aside to let me in and I immediately went to the living area to sit on the couch. I stared down at my shoes and I felt the couch dip down next to me.

"What's wrong." I almost heard no sympathy in his voice but I just assumed it was a lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just- " I stopped to sniffle and to accept the drink that had been handed to me. Once I took a sip I continued.

"I'm just.. Upset." I was no longer at Iason for thinking what he was thinking, I was just upset at him for letting it pop into his mind.

"What happened." I pondered in telling him about Iason and I but that meant reveling to him that I was an elite.

"My boyfriend thought I was cheating." It was simply put and I didn't think he needed to know more. I took a gulp from the short glass and felt the usual burn go down my throat. I leaned into the comfortable couch and placed the glass on the coffee table. Guy followed suit and placed an arm behind my head and I felt tired all of a sudden.

I didn't have the strength to move his arm. I just sat when I felt him caress my skin. I couldn't, my mind just couldn't force myself to move out the way.

"What was in that.." My words started slurring more and more until I just couldn't talk anymore. I heard snickering in the corner and my eyes darted to it but all I could see was a smile turned up at both ends mischievously and dangerously. I heard Guy mutter I'm sorry over and over but I didn't understand. Black covered my eyesight and I sat there until the deep dark abyss of sleep contained me.

* * *

I awoke with a start and started to pant along with the sweat the poured down my forehead. I was in Guys' bed with my hoodie on the other side of the room nearly torn along with my sweats. My underwear was torn to shreds and hung loosely on me. The only thing that was still on me completely was my v-neck that looked like it was about to be torn. I shook my head yelling things after putting two and two together, Reality sat in.

The tears came back even though I tried so hard to keep the tears down. I started crying hysterically while throwing my useless underwear away and grabbing my other clothing. My whole body ached, but not as bad as my backside.

I threw my hair in a messy bun trying to lower my cries. I found my shoes and socks. I heard low voices talking in the other room and heard one laughing. I stopped my movement to ease up to the door and forcing myself to shut up.  
"So you did it Guy?" A grunt and a hearty laugh followed.

"Bitch deserved it. I heard his cries while you were doing it. I just heard him crying but I guess he fell asleep." Wrong but I didn't say anything to blow anything.

"He should pay. I should've gotten you to do something else more painful." I almost gasped but closed my hands over my mouth.

"Where's my money out of all this?" A small thump hit what I assumed was the coffee table and paper rubbing together in what I assumed was cash being counted.

"What else do you want me to do Kiro?" Kiro? I think I know it but I don't.

"Murder. He deserves an abundance more than just rape." A sigh escaped from Guys' mouth. I assume he might go through with it. I tore my ear away from the door and started to look around for an escape. I looked at the window at the front of the room but looked at the back window. The fire escape. I rushed over to it almost tripping over discarded articles of clothing.

I slid the window open and glanced down. It wasn't that bad of a drop because I wasn't to sure if the fire escape was rickety and loud. I slid out and it immediately lurched forward. I looked down at the ground and bit my lip before I jumped down. Pain jolted through both of my legs but I had far worse. I shook it off and I started to run, run back to Eos, run back to Iason.

* * *

Iason POV

Mugen has not yet returned from running off and I started to regret even mentioning his whereabouts. I sighed deeply to get out of my large chair, halting the meeting I was in to stare out the window. I leaned on the large window sill that was length of conference room. No one dared to ask me why I interrupted the meeting.

Why was I so stupid? Why was I so careless to just let him leave like that? I hung my head and placed my hands on either side of me. I was an idiot no matter of my title as a Blondie. I never knew how empty I was without him. It was all my fault, I pushed too much and he's gone. I couldn't cry, I was too strong for that.

I knew everyone was eager to over with and get away from me as soon as possible. I sighed again and walk over to my large swivel chair to plop down in it. I glanced up at everyone before moving my hands in a circular motion wanting to get everything over with. God I miss him.

* * *

Mugen POV

I was still running and I forgot my hat. My silver hair that has gotten even longer got out of the bun. My hair was flowing freely and it was being caught in my vision. I of course got glares and gasps- a Blondie, no something higher than a Blondie was running down the street crying. My feet were hurting more and so was the rest of my body. I couldn't take the pain of betraying Iason and the physical pain. I couldn't just off myself- Iason would really be hurt by then.

I passed by those boys again but I shook them off. I kept running and running, it felt such a long ways away. I was taking the whore walk of shame, or run of shame. My target was coming into view but I kept my speed. Once I reached the gate I leaned against it to catch my breath. Once it evened I walked up to stare at the guard. I felt the tears burn in my eye and I felt one escape from where it was suppose to be.

"Can you let me in?" I sniffled throughout the whole sentence. He glanced down from the magazine he was reading and gave a startled gasp.

"Now what happened to you?" I shook my head and wiped the other tears that ran down my face. I pointed to the gate indicating to him to let me in. He was hesitant but pressed the few buttons needed to let me in. The gates weren't even fully open when I rushed in to the large compound. I placed my hand on the scanner but it wouldn't read.

"Come on goddamn it!" The tears just streamed down my face as I kept throwing my hand on the scanner with hard force.

"Fuck!" I yelled in the air and heard it ripple off every wall. I saw people from inside looking and gossiping behind the glass. I ignored them while turning around to find someone to let me in.

"You!" I yelled from at a young brown haired kid.

"M-me?" He stuttered. I nodded desperately at him.

"Get me in! My hand isn't scanning and I just." He rushed over to me surprisingly and pulled a card out of his pocket. The kid swiped the card quickly and the doors immediately slid open.

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder running in. He looked confused because an elite thanked him but I was somewhat taught manners. I stopped running to look at the crowd.

"The fuck are you all looking at?" I said seriously then ran off to the elevators. Once I said that it was a few more shocked whispers but everyone went back to doing what they did. I stopped to press the up button repeatedly then finally stopped when the doors finally opened.

I rushed inside pressing a button I was sure that said 'Penthouses Top Floor' and leaned against the window elevator. I slid down and looked at the view. At first I was scared just to look down. Now I just didn't give a damn. I huffed and stretched my legs out to look at my ripped clothing now noticing why I was getting weird stares. I glanced up and saw I was almost there. I started getting up when the bell dinged, notifying that I had reached my destination.

I sighed feeling the shame of what happened hitting me on the shoulders. I walked slowly to the door I was use to walking to. I rubbed my hand on the almost ripped pants then placed my hand on the scanner. It surprisingly scanned and slid open slowly. I exhaled loudly and started walking in. I glanced around and went straight to the bedroom. I dropped heavily on the fluffy bed.I kicked my shoes off and rolled onto my side of the bed.

I laid on my back staring up and the painfully white ceiling and all the tears just started to come up. I hurt so hard to cry because it was inside me for so long. The tears rolled down my face as fast as rockets each one leaving a hot trail. It just hurt. I decided to forget it all and to get under the pale white covers and just rest.

* * *

Iason POV

The first call I got regarding Mugen was from Raoul. He was weirdly calm but talked like he always did. My communicator gave a few rings and I easily got up and walked out the conference without a word- it was just a pointless meeting to me.

"Yes?"

"Well Iason, give some more enthusiasm when you talk to a wonderful friend such as I." He was always his cocky self.

"Well let me try again- Hello Raoul, how may I be of service to you?" He grinned to himself but looked serious quickly.

"It is about Mugen." He and I sat down at the same time hearing his name.

"What about him?" I said trying not to have much concern in my voice.

"I have been told he had a dramatic entrance today; tears running down his face, his clothing looked ripped like he got mugged." I leaned back into my chair to absorb his words and let go of my communicator to let it float. My Mugen hurt?

I breathed out heavily and let my hands drop to my lap.

"Thank you Raoul.. I'm sure he's at the penthouse." He nodded and ended the call. The communicator dropped slowly to the desk with a small thump. I rubbed my eyes and stood to go back into the conference room. When I walked in I was greeted with everyone shaking hands towards the door.

"Ah, Iason!" A man exclaimed. I never saw him in the meeting so I just raised an eyebrow telling them to explain.

The same man nodded. "We came to a decision with the security changes." The well fed round man handed me a sheet of paper with numbers and scribbles. I just nodded and started walking out.

"Send me an official copy tomorrow." By tomorrow I mean never, the meeting was pointless. Our security is the best, I'll just nod and smile when the paper is given to me. I just kept walking ignoring everyone trying to talk to me. They can wait until another day. One person who cannot wait is Mugen.

* * *

I briskly walked through the hallway ignoring my furniture and his asks of what to do. I pressed some buttons for the bedroom and it slid open so I could see Mugen. He was covered heavily in the covers with his hair directly behind him. His face was puffy and eerily red. I slowly trekked over to him not trying to get him out of his slumber.

I sat on the edge of the bed and slowly slid the covers off of him. Once that was done I took off the articles of clothing that remained on his body. My fingers trailed over his skin and I saw the bruises, the small cuts, I saw it all. I just felt so guilty inside because I knew it was my fault. My hands ran over his hips to feel the large curve of them. My hands went down to the small of his back to lift his body into my chest. I held him like a baby making it feel like the first time I cared for him.

I carried him to the bathroom the exact same way I did the first time. I laid him in a large, white stainless, waterless tub. I began undressing myself. Once I was fully nude, I slipped in the tub and ordered Darryl to run the water. When it was full I told him to play a soothing for Mugen. I was rubbing small circles in his back and just listened to the simplicity of the song.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
_Everything I do_  
_I tell you all the time_  
_Heaven is a place on earth with you_  
_Tell me all the things you wanna do_  
_I heard that you like the bad girls_  
_Honey, is that true?_  
_It's better than I ever even knew_  
_They say that the world was built for two_  
_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_  
_Baby, now you do_

It was all made done for Mugen. He grabbed my heart in a way I wouldn't have imagined him to. That was how he was mine.

* * *

A/N: The song is Video Games by Lana Del Rey. I just really love the song! Read and review loves! xx


End file.
